Miami Heat
by CDsOnTheWall
Summary: Austin and Ally are enemies, and they have been since Trish and Dez made it official. But when Austin and Ally realize their feelings for each other, can they break away from their demanding friends and find true love?
1. Meetings and Beatings

**A/N: HEYA! So for you new comers, my name is Majestie, you can just call me Majestie. Um, before I had written this whole chapter differently. But I hated it so I changed it up a bit. Nothing major, but I will be doing different things for this. Yeah, It'll just be minor.**

**2****nd**** Grade**_**: Austin meets Ally.**_

Austin Moon was the new kid in town. He'd only been there for a while, but at the same time, he felt like it been years. The teachers were sweet, and the kids were sweeter. Dez was always a little bit of an outsider, so when he met Austin, it wasn't exactly meant to be a match made in heaven. But somehow the tiny duo made it work. And Austin learned from Dez how the school worked, and since Dez wasn't always a big ball of sunshine, it caused Austin to tone down his usual happy attitude to fit in with Dez. Dez was Austin's only friend, and Austin was Dez's. Together, they ruled what little school they had together. Now, Austin had his eye on one particular girl in this school. Her name is Ally. She was sweet, funny, and a little shy which only drew Austin to her more. The way her hair was always down and curly. The only thing he feared was that Trish, Ally's best friend and possible pro-wrestler, wouldn't approve of them being friends. Dez already stated that he and Trish had conflict. So Austin did tiny vague things to get Ally to notice him, you know, like throwing a juice box at her face and writing on her locker. Vague. But little did young Austin know, he was only starting a bigger feud that would lead to more and more trouble when the boy grew up to be a teen.

_**5th Grade: Austin is getting older, Ally's getting prettier.**_

5th grade was harder to deal with than 2nd grade. Simply because Austin was learning about love. Austin always thought Ally just carried cooties and such. But never did he think he'd have something for a girl that his parents had for each other. His parents told him what love is one day when they caught him on the phone with Dez, discussing his weird feeling for Ally. His parents didn't know who Ally was, or even what he meant by, "My heart beats a lot". But they did know it was their son's way of explaining his love for a young girl in his grade. Austin seemed to be more confused after the conversation than before it. So Austin simply shrugged it off. Yet, inside him, there was a yearning for the kiss of a certain brunette he couldn't seem to wipe from his mind. So whenever he heard Dez speak of her, he'd pass it off as nothing. But Austin couldn't help the blush that played upon his cheeks when the girl with the piano was mentioned.

_**10**__**th**__** Grade: Long time, no see.**_

There was a weird reason, whatever that reason was, that Ally and Austin never saw each other again. Even though they went to the same school, shared the same classes, and only sat one table away from each other at lunch. And that was what perplexed Ally when she saw a blonde and red blur fly past her like no tomorrow. It was a slow day at Sonic Boom, with Trish yapping on about something and Ally not paying a dime of attention. Customers came in every few seconds, but nothing out of the ordinary. In all honesty, Ally liked the quiet hum of music videos playing in the background and the sounds of determined shoppers in the strip mall. She could open up a good book, prop herself up in the seating area and listen to it all melt away. Ally caught sight of the blonde she saw a second ago settling himself next to the drums and holding two corndogs in his hands. _**If he thinks he's going to play those drums he better think again. **_Thought she. She slowly emerged from the counter, eyeing the drums as the boy looked at the corndogs hungrily. A boy with fiery red hair was near him, holding a camera and steadying it. "And… Action!" The redhead yelled. The blonde began to hit the drums rhythmically. Ally rushed to the drums and stopped him immediately. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ally yelled at his confused face. The blonde looked into her eyes, suddenly under some kind of trance. The redhead also kept his eyes on Ally, as if she was an alien or something.

At first, Ally was confused, why were this familiar looking boys keeping- wait. Blonde and loves music. Austin Moon. Redhead who films everything. Dez. Austin and Dez from 5th grade? "Do I know you?" She asked all of a sudden. Austin stood to his feet, examining her as she examined he. And in little to no time, she figured it out. "You're Austin Moon from 5th grade. And your friend, Dez. What happened to you guys?" She asked, unintentionally directing the question towards Dez. "We want to know the same thing." Dez folded his arms in disgust. Quickly, Trish came to Ally's side. "Dez, you have two seconds to get away from us." Trish scolded. But the boy didn't listen. He simply stood his ground. "You two seemed to haven't gotten rid of your hatred. Why do you two hate each other?" Austin interjected quzically. But no one answered as he was already being pulled from the scene by Dez. Ally longed to talk more, truth was, she always thought Austin was a confusing and interesting character all the same. The blonde with the sun kissed skin, surfer hair and musical spirit was the one that made her weak in the knees.

**A/N: So that should give you an idea of what's what. I hope you guys like this, for those who have read this before, and maybe liked the other version, I'm sorry I got rid of it. Just hope you like this one like I do.**


	2. Songbooks and Singing Songs

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all. This chapter has also been changed. It took a lot of seriousness because I was playing Acne Song by Charlie McDonnell (charlieissocoollike) and I couldn't help but keep singing.**

The next morning, Ally made her way to Sonic Boom in a hushed rush before reaching the two thick glass doors she saw every day. The second she touched the doorknob, she saw something different. It was Austin standing inside messing with something. Quietly, she watched as he played with it, giggling at times he did. Then he accidentally dropped it to the ground and Ally realized it was her song book. She dove under his legs and took it. Austin looked at her perplexed before blushing like mad. "I'm sorry. I saw it lying around and I got curious-" "It's okay. Just don't touch it again?" She asked. He nodded vigorously. Then she set the book on the counter, turning back to Austin. "So what are you doing here?" She asked. He looked up at her, because he was staring at his shoes. "I thought I'd come by and say… hey. And… I missed… the instruments! I mean there are so many!" He said, touching many of the instruments for emphasis. Ally smiled and led him upstairs to her music room. "I don't know if you'd want to, but I wanted you to hear something." 

Ally showed him the tiny music room she owned, he smiled at everything. It wasn't all that great, seeing as it was a puke brown color, and the only instrument in the room was a piano, and the other side of the room belonged to her dad and his office. "Cool. I love this room." He says, sitting at the piano. At first, Ally was skeptical at letting him near it, but loosened up when the keys began to fall in sync and a song she knew very well played through. He held his breath as he was beginning to sing,

"_**No, It don't, come easy. No, it don't, come fast. Lock me up inside your garden. Take me to, the river side.**_

_**Fire, burning me up. Desire, taking me so much, higher. And leading him home."**_

Ally couldn't help but a crack a smile at the boy. The song was rather lovely. She sat next to him, right on time as she began,

"_**There you were, in your black dress. Moving slow, to the sadness. I could watch you dance for hours. I could take you by my side.**_

_**Fire, burning me up. Desire, taking me so much, higher. And leading him home."**_

Austin looked to her with such passion, she was blushing cherry red and she didn't even have to look to see it. Soon, the hardest part came up. Neither Austin nor Ally knew if they'd sound terrible or good.

"_**Fire, turning me on. Desire, taking me so much, higher. And leading me home…" **_

They both harmonized, loosing breath every few seconds of holding the note. Finally, they let it go. Smiling as their voices neither faltered or wavered. And in these few moments, Ally could just feel how much she wanted to kiss Austin. It was always something she wanted to do. But her little crush was never fulfilled because Austin moved away for a little while to Los Angeles. When he came back, however, she didn't even notice. Which was weird. Very weird. Ally found herself wondering how she never ever saw Dez nor Austin even though they'd been going to the same school since Freshman year. Austin finished the song and they clapped excitedly. "You're good." Ally complimented. It was Austin's turn for his cheeks to go red. "Well, if I could write songs like you, trust me, I'd be rocking out on stage every night." He said dreamily, as if writing a song was the hardest thing in the world. "Well, maybe I could write you a song." Ally said. _**What am I thinking? **_Ally thought as the last word came from her mouth. Austin cheered up instantly, enveloping the girl in a bone crushing hug, but Ally didn't mind. She loved hugs. Especially Austin hugs. When he finally pulled away, he smirked. "Here's my number and my address," Austin announced as he pulled an old music sheet off the top of the piano and began to write his information down, "Text me if you want to write a song. It'd be pretty cool catching up with you, Allygator." He said before ruffling her hair and leaving the room. Ally looked at the door happily as she touched the top of the piano for her songbook. But it wasn't there. She stood to her feet, knocking the piano bench clear across the room. But Ally didn't care. Her songbook was missing.

Austin's POV

Austin rushed down the steps in an absolute happiness. He just sang a song with Ally Dawson. He probably sounded like a fan girl dying over One Direction or Justin Bieber, but he couldn't help it. The crush really _did_ develop into love. Everything Ally did made him want to scoop her up and kiss her. What with the blushing, the giggling, and the singing… it was all too perfect and surreal for Austin Moon. As Austin traveled toward the door, a brown and pink book caught his eye. He examined closely to see that it was Ally's songbook on the counter still. He looked at it with interest. _**I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. **_And that's what Austin Moon stole Ally Dawson's song book.

Ally's POV

Ally lay in her _really_ purple room, tossing yet another pillow at her door. She was still very distraught over the fact that her songbook/journal/life was missing. Maybe some thieving menace took it to ruin Ally. Maybe they plan to use all her dirty little secrets against her, unless she traded it in for all the money at Sonic Boom, or maybe- "Sweetie, it's almost 10:00, you sure you don't want dinner?" Her dad said, peering through the double set doors. Ally lifted her head high to see her dad, looking at her suspiciously. "Yep, I'm a little too frazzled to eat." Ally mentioned, turning back to her nails as if they were the crown jewels or something. "...I know a good dad should ask what's up, but-" In less than a second, Mr. Dawson was gone. Ally wanted to write a song for Austin, and it had to be perfect. But the fact that she had no songbook, no way of writing… it made her less than sick. You're probably thinking, why can't she just go ahead and write it on paper? It's because even if Ally could write the song, it wouldn't be the same. She used her songbook for all kinds of things. Inspiration, thoughts, just anything. She couldn't write a song without her songbook. She never was good at expressing her feelings, so she wrote songs instead...this song had to tell Austin how she felt about him, tomorrow or nothing. And if that meant writing some piece of crap on paper, then gosh darn it she was going to write it.

A/N: I'm not sure why, but I ended it here because I thought it was alright. Gonna change chapter three next.


	3. Broken Bones and Broken Hearts

**A/N: This will be little to no changes.**

"Ally! Wake up!" Ally heard the faint sounds of her best friend summoning. She turned in her sleep, trying to fight the urge to slap the girl. "Allison Rachel Dawson, I have important news and you're ignoring me?" Ally grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her head to signal she was ignoring Trish. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to call Cody Simpson and tell him Ally Dawson is too tired to tour." Ally shot up in her bed, making Trish giggle. "Why does Cody Simpson want me to tour with him?" She asked, ripping the sheets off her body. "Ask him." She held out a phone for Ally to hold, and Ally quickly grasped it. "Hello?" Ally asked into the iPhone. "Hey Ally; I was wondering if you'd like to go on tour with me this summer." Said an Australian accent. Suddenly, Ally couldn't breathe. Trish slapped Ally on the leg to wake her up from her fan girling. "Really? Wait, how do you know who I am?" She asked. The phone went silent for a few seconds, " From your video of course." Ally looked up at Trish, mouthing "Did you upload a video?" Trish shook her head, her chocolate brown curls bouncing. "What video? Who was it posted by?" Cody seemed to have gone silent again, probably confused. " It was posted by... Ilikezpancakez." "...I'll have to call you back."

"So what did he say?" Trish smiled happily. "It doesn't matter, click on Austin's MyTewb account." At first, Trish almost laughed, until she saw the seriousness on Ally's face. She quickly clicked away at the keyboard and found a new video. Up popped Austin, holding a mike and dancing. What he started singing was Double Take, a song that _Ally _wrote in _her _songbook. It wasn't her version, it was his. He had changed up some words. At the end of the video, and it said in big white font 'SUNG BY AUSTIN MOON' and in tiny font it said, 'written by Ally Dawson but on the most part written by Austin Moon'. _**I'm going to kill him.**_

Ally showed up at Austin's house in less than 2 minutes, which to Ally was grateful that Trish never asked how she knew the route. She knocked on the door weakly, only to feel Trish roll her eyes. With as much force as the tiny girl could build up, she hit the door hard. While steadily placing her feet to the ground, the door opened. Dez was in red basketball shorts, white t-shirt, and a small smile hit his face, but quickly left. "What do YOU want, Ally?" Dez fired, readying himself to close the door. "I need to talk to Austin, is he here? He has something of mine that I want." Dez laughed, "Like what? What could you possibly wasnt that Austin has?" Ally's anger wanted to erupt on him then and there, but she restrained from doing so. She walked past Dez and shoved into the house, up the wooden steps and down the hall, where she saw a very faint shadow.

She walked into a blue bedroom she presumed was Austin's. The minute she walked in, the door closed and locked on her. A hand came up to her mouth. "Don't be mad, but I kinda used your song editing skills and passed it off as my own." She pushed his hand off her and shouted, "You don't say? Austin, I was going to help before, but this is just shady." She scoffed and sat on his bed. "Well, I'm sorry. It's just...all my life; I only amounted to one thing: A Bully. Putting that behind me was easy when I sang, but as you already know, I can't write songs for my life." Austin sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Give me a chance to prove to you I'm not that guy from back in grade school, I'm Austin Moon, the Austin who's actually had a crush on you for like, ever. The Austin who's a lover, not a fighter." He begged. Ally looked into his beautiful eyes and could no longer stay mad at the blonde. She reluctantly linked her arms around Austin hugging him. "Um… I guess we all make mistakes." She said indifferently. He nodded onto her shoulder. She pulled back, but Austin's arms were still around Ally's waist. "Well… I still want my songbook." She said. He laughed and reached onto his side table, pulling out the songbook and handing it to her. "Here. I'll never touch it again." He said, holding his hands in surrender as Ally snatched it from him. Then she looked to his laptop at the end of the bed. "One more thing before I forgive you." Ally announced. Austin nodded his head. "Sure. Anything." He followed her gaze to his computer. "I want you to take down the video." She said. He widened his eyes at the thought of losing all his fans, yet the thought of losing Ally Dawson outweighed it by a lot. He reached for it, "If I do this, than my interview with Helen will be kaput." Austin informed her. Ally's face changed from a range of emotions, ending on confusion. "It's been 14 hours, Austin. How did you get _that _famous?" Ally asked him. Austin shrugged and smiled a 100 watt smile. "Guess it's the face." He said. With all his dignity, he deleted the video from the internet, gasping when it was done. "Thank you, you're forgiven." Said Ally, as she hugged him one last time and left the room, almost bumping into a dazed Dez. "Are you okay?" She asked, steadying him. He looked down at her before nodding. Then he wiggled lightly out of her grasp and walked into Austin's room. As she began to leave the house, Trish was standing, eating some candy. "Where'd you get that?" Ally asked. "Dez is a doofus. He gave it to me after I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Remind me to boil my lips in acid, will you?" Asked Trish. Ally couldn't help but giggle and linked arms with her friend. Once outside, Ally checked both ways, causing Trish to chuckle at her safety-first friend. Ally let of Trish's arm when she saw a can a nail standing up on its end. Ally ran into the road and picked it up quickly, smiling proudly as she brought it to a trash can. But before she could drop it in, a car went speeding by. And Ally was left lifeless on the street. All she could hear was Trish's panicked shouts and Trish calling the police. She noticed two figures emerging from the car that hit her and coming toward her. Some gasps were heard and all she could make out was, "Stay with me… Ally, please." It sounded so familiar. It sounded like… Dallas.

A/N: I didn't think I'd write this, but the fact Ally got hit by the car leaves someone in tears, someone in anger, someone in love, and someone in fear, and someone is...well, in pieces.

-Toodles!


	4. Clueless Girls and Dance Studios

A/N: Changes! I made them! And a huge jump from the car accident.

_**Nine Months Later**_

"You've been in a coma... for nine months, Miss Dawson." The doctor said. As Ally lay in the hospital bed, all she could do was cry. She was deemed useless now, wasn't she? "You can go home today, if you like. Get to know some people. Until then, you cannot go many places. Your mind has just woken up; overwhelming it with déjà vu would be harmful in some cases. All though very rare, it doesn't hurt to be cautious." He continued. She nodded her head and was helped off the bed by her dad. She was moved out of the room and as she walked, people passed her by sadly. They seemed to know her. They must've been her caretakers while she was in the coma. One lady, with fiery red curly hair, was walking past Ally when she placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled pitifully before walking away. Ally looked after the lady. "She was the only nurse that would sit there and take care of you all day if it had to be done. She had a child who was put In a coma and never woke up." Said her father. Ally's mouth fell ajar and a few fresh tears fell. Ally couldn't believe all of this. She was already feeling overwhelmed.

Austin's POV

"And five, six, seven, eight!" The choreographer shouted. Austin was in the studio with Dez and Trish. Over the course of nine months, Dez and Trish had grown inseparable. Always hanging out and talking to each other constantly, Austin liked it better when they fought. He hated how they acted around each other. It reminded him of what he wanted with Ally. Something he could never achieve because she barely remembered him now. Because of Austin's constant thoughts, he unintentionally stopped the dance completely. "Uh, Mr. Moon? Attention is key!" The choreographer yelled. Trish and Dez stopped talking to each other and looked at them. "Yeah, I know! I need a break." He said, rubbing his forehead. "Very well, Mr. Moon." The man said and walked out, not happy anymore. Dez got up, walking toward Austin. "Are you okay-" "I'm fine! You guys just… you two are a distraction is all. Look, maybe you two should get going to the hospital." Austin blurted furiously. Dez cocked his head to the side. "Um, what do you mean?" Austin looked up at his friend, almost ready to blow. Did they not remember Ally Dawson? The girl who got put in a coma right outside his house? "You should know that Ally got out of her coma today. I expected better from you guys!" He started to lose it. He couldn't handle this. "OMG! We forgot about Ally! We have to go, Dez!" She pulled the stunned boy out of the room and ran down the hall, leaving Austin to make sense of his situation.

Ally's POV

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed running up the stairs. Ally looked up from her pictures and saw a girl and a boy she didn't notice walk into the room. "OH, ALLY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!" Trish shouted as she held her friend, but all Ally did was tense up. "Trish, Dez, she doesn't remember you." Mr. Dawson interrupted; he gently pulled the two apart and studied Trish's face. "Oh… yeah." Trish fell into soft tears and Ally could only stare at her with bewilderment. She didn't know this girl, yet she felt sorry she didn't. "I'm sorry, Trish? Who are you exactly?" Ally said confusedly. Trish looked up and sniffed. "My name is Trish De la Rosa. I'm your BFF, Ally. This is Dez, he's… a friend." She introduced, pushing Dez to Ally. He held his hand out, and she shook it with a smile. "Hi, Dez. Are you guys my only friends?" She said sadly. "There is one more, but he is a bit shook up from the whole incident. He will meet you later." Trish answered. Ally lit up and smiled again, "Since you're my friends, can I show you something? This is my new favorite song!" Ally ran to her iPod and searched for the song she was to play. She pulled it up and took out the earphones for her friends to hear. It was Not a Love Song, playing loudly. "I love it, don't you? It's by this boy named Austin Moon. I also have "Double Take", "It's Me, and It's You" and "Better Together". Have you heard them?" She asked quickly. They stared at her until she felt a wave of uneasiness in her stomach. "What did I do, should I not know him?" She asked innocently. They giggled, but instantly turned serious. "Actually, you know him a lot closer than you think… want to meet him?" She smiled, now actually really excited. She'd been listening to this boy ever since she woke up from the coma. She loved him, and now, she was going to meet him! "Yes, a million times, yes."

Ally sat patiently in the studio's lobby. It was really pretty; it had original-looking orange chairs, green lights hanging from the ceiling, and really modern looking stuff. She heard a shuffling and a cough, making her shake uncontrollably. She hated coughing, it scared her. While she was in the hospital, she heard constant coughing and it annoyed her. Where were Trina and Dina?

Austin's POV:

He rehearsed the move a thousand times, why couldn't he get it? He breathed heavily as he made his last attempt, but it wasn't working at all. "Damn it!" He shouted angrily. He slammed his hands on the stereo and turned off "Better Together", and fell to his knees. He was told he was just new to the business; he wasn't a big deal yet. If he messed this up, they'd fire him in less than a second. "Hey, Moon. Want to come meet someone?" Dez said happily from the doorway. He looked up and came towards Dez and Trish, throwing his arms around them. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you guys earlier. You've been my glue all this time, and I was such an idiot for thinking you two didn't care about Ally." He blurted incoherently, all though Trish caught none of it, Dez did. Smiling, he grabbed Austin and Trish's hand leading them out into the hall. Austin didn't know where they were taking him, but he didn't care. He was just glad to be out of that stuffy dance- Ally?

As she looked around, a small gasp left his lips. The room was so quiet, the sound echoed through the entire place. She looked up and saw him standing there. She got up quickly and hugged him tightly. "Ally, I'm so glad you're okay-""Oh MY GOD! You know who I am?" She exclaimed. He looked at her confusedly, and turned to Dez and Trish. "Of Course… you're my best-""Austin, remember? She was in a coma, she doesn't remember anything." Dez said, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Austin's face fell… and so did his world. He was staring at the most beautiful eyes ever, yet she had no idea who he was, well, not really. She knew who he was; she didn't know WHO he was. Why was he happy? Because he could start over, why was he mad? Because the girl he loved ever so much had no idea what crap he put her through. She smiled like she had no idea what was going on…. If only it could stay that way.

A/N: I didn't really do much work on this one.

I

Am

Going

To

Go

Downstairs

To

My

Kitchen

And

Eat

Some

Steak

-Toodles!


	5. Crashes and Mental Disorders

**A/N: Again, I changed this chapter. So please don't kill me with mallets and machetes, I'll be done before you know it!**

**Bye!**

"What kind of music did I play?" Ally asked Austin. They were in Ally's music room, along with Trish and Dez behind them. Trish was still fresh to the idea of the two working together. Yet, Dez was starting to get used to it. His best friend liked his enemy's best friend. He couldn't step in front of something like that. Dez was nice, he wouldn't mind if Austin got up and left him right this moment, as long as Austin was happy. It was Dez that had the problem. He was in love, he didn't know with who… he just kept feeling it every time he walked into Sonic Boom. He knew it couldn't be Ally, everything about Ally was… annoying to Dez. But he never said anything like that. He knew Austin would have his face sliced off in a second. But who could it be? You know, Trish has actually crossed his mind once or twice. But he didn't ever think he liked her like that. Seeing as she usually repulsed him in every single way. So who could it be? "You played a lot of piano. You had a songbook. It had lots of songs in it, not my kind of music but… it was nice." He said, handing her the songbook. Ally took it gracefully. "You know, if you hadn't gotten put in that coma… I would be dead right now for even holding your songbook." He told her. She giggled slightly, before opening it. She saw some journal entries that made her laugh. Austin felt his heart flutter at the sound of her voice. He was being so cheesy, gawd.

"Well, we hope you get better, Ally." Dallas, his mom, and his dad cornered the bed. Ally nodded and looked over to the rather pissed young man. Dallas apparently was the one who hit her. "Thanks." Ally said simply. All she wanted was for them to be gone. They seemed to have gotten the message and left, Dallas leaving with a huff. She heard someone come through her doors, she looked up to see her Austin standing there, looking at his hands nervously. "Hey!" She yelled. He looked up for a mini second and shot her a small smile before looking down. "What's up?" he mumbled. Ally didn't know how to reply. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He came over to the bed she lay on and looked at her with awkward glances. "Well… uh, it's… I'm going to be going on the Helen show today and- and I want you to come." Austin asked. Ally lit up like a Christmas tree. "Absolutely! I'll come! When is it?" She exclaimed. Austin didn't know how to reply. He was still in shock by the fact she said yes. "Uh… today, actually."

"Hi, Austin. Glad to have you back with us." Helen smiled while the audience went wild. Austin sat closest to Helen as Ally giggled lightly next to him. For some reason, when Ally got out of the coma, she no longer had stage fright. Probably because she remembered nothing from the past. But the doctor said it was possible all of it would come rushing back at one point. And it would not be pretty. "Glad to be here, H." He smiled. "Ooh! H! I have a nickname!" The crowd screamed happily for the woman. She clapped her hands together in pleasure. Although Ally could stand the middle aged happy-fest, Austin had slowly grown tired of her. I mean, she was just rambling on half the time. "So, Austin has a song that he wants to perform!" You know the drill by now, the crowd went crazy. Austin blushed and got up from his seat and walked toward the tiny little stage in the far corner of the studio. He was handed a guitar and began to check the mic. Ally walked toward the piano, readying herself. "Kay, this song goes out to all the summer enthusiasts!"

_**You're always on my mind**_

_**I think about you all the time**_

_**Umm...no!**_

_**Let's not talk about it**_

_**Drama - we can live without it**_

_**Catch a wave if we're bored**_

_**There's a clock we'll ignore**_

_**Find a way around it**_

_**Hey, girl, I can tell there's something**_

_**Even when you say it's nothing**_

_**When you're playing with your hair**_

_**Like you just don't care**_

_**It's a tell, you're bluffing**_

_**Now please don't take this the wrong way**_

_**I love the things you do**_

_**It's how you do the things you love**_

_**But it's not a love song**_

_**Not a love song**_

_**I love the way you get me**_

_**But correct me if I'm wrong**_

_**This is not a love song**_

_**Not a love song**_

_**I love that you buy the tickets (Uh-huh)**_

_**And you don't make me watch your chick flick**_

_**We've come so far,**_

_**Being just the way we are**_

_**If it's not broke, don't fix it**_

_**I can't guess the meaning,**_

_**When you don't say what you're feeling**_

_**If you got a broken heart,**_

_**You can punch me in the arm**_

_**Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)**_

_**Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)**_

_**I love the things you do**_

_**It's how you do the things you love**_

_**But it's not a love song**_

_**Not a love song**_

_**I love the way you get me,**_

_**But correct me if I'm wrong**_

_**This is not a love song**_

_**Not a love song**_

_**I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)**_

_**I don't quite understand a manicure**_

_**But you're**_

_**The only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)**_

_**And I, would hold your bags**_

_**When you go shopping**_

_**What a guy, (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)**_

_**What a guy**_

_**I love the things you do**_

_**It's how you do the things you love**_

_**The way you say you'd, put me through it**_

_**I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)**_

_**I love the way you get me,**_

_**But correct me if I'm wrong**_

_**This is not a love song (not a love song)**_

_**Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)**_

_**I love the things you do**_

_**It's how you do the things you love**_

_**But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)**_

_**Not a love song**_

_**I love the way you get me**_

_**But correct me if I'm wrong**_

_**This is not a love song (It's not a love song)**_

_**Not a love song**_

_**This is not a love song (It's not a love song)**_

_**Not a love song**_

_**This is not a love song (It's not a love song)**_

_**Not a love song**_

Austin finished the song with a little dance break that everyone gave a standing ovation for. He smiled brightly at the crowd, seeing Trish and Dez standing near each other clapping, Trish was smiling back, but Dez... he was just glaring. Once the clapping died down, the cameraman dismissed the entire crowd and the show was over. Austin hugged Ally and brought her backstage to change out of his clothes. She sat on a tiny little chair in the back of the room as Austin changed. It wasn't awkward for them since they'd grown a little bit closer lately. Once he finished and they were getting ready to leave when they saw Dez running manaically toward them. "You told her?" Dez screamed. Austin jumped back, a little startled. Ally grasped Dez's arms, staring in his eyes. "Told who what?" "You told Trish I'm bipolar?"

A/N: Oh, Sheet! Who did that? I did that! I just thought bipolar disorder would explain some of the moods Dez has been having. It kind of makes it a little more mysterious on Dez's stability. Kk, well, I have strawberry ice cream to devour, so TTYLXOX!


	6. Angry Friends and StepBrothers

**A/N: Guess what song has been in my head forever? NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE! THEY WAY YOU SPINNING YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAHBLAH BLAH! YOU DONT KNO YOU DONT KNOW YOUR BEAU- I'm going to stop right there. So I am angry. How was I the last to know about this "One Direction"? I am lost in the dark and nobody will hand me a damn flashlight! Lol, enjoy!**

**UPDATE:**

**Wow. I'm like a HUGE directioner now and I didn't even know the lyrics to this song. Shame, shame. It's also a little weird how that song is still in my head to this day.**

Dez was furious, no, about to explode. The sheer thought of anyone knowing about his disorder would throw off a whole other reason why he never tells Austin anything. Sure, they were best friends. Practically brothers, but Austin was always a loud mouth. Never kept his thoughts or actions under control.

**FLASHBACK!**

"_**Nice shirt." Said the girl with the orange crocs (What would Massie Block say?). Dez couldn't help but crack a smirk at the plump little girl. Also known as Trish.**_

"_**Thanks. Nice face." He said with so much venom Trish couldn't compete. But Trish simply shrugged it off. She wouldn't let this whack a doodle get to her. **_

"_**Why are you always being mean to me? It's like you HAVE no other reason to live than humiliate me and Ally." Trish accused in her angered voice. But Dez couldn't ignore, she sounded adorable.**_

"_**Because of what you did!" He yelled back. Trish could only shake her head, her curly locks tied into a ponytail. That's when Austin approached them. "Hey, guys." 7**__**th**__** grade Austin greeted. Austin had just gotten done finishing his science project that Dez had not helped on at all. "What did I do?!" Trish completely ignored the blonde and kept poking Dez's chest.**_

"_**In 2**__**nd**__** grade! You called me an idiot." Dez answered in a 'Duh' tone. Trish rolled her eyes, "That can't be it. There has to be a better reason for you having such-""It's because he has a crush on you." Austin blurted, mindlessly picking at his fingernails. Dez turned to Austin, fuming. And that was when Dez's fist collided with Austin's stomach. He doubled over in pain, and suddenly Dez came to his senses. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry, Austin!" He yelled, trying to help his friend. Austin smiled weakly, clutching his stomach in pain. "It's okay... I deserved it… can you call the nurse?"**_

Ever since, Dez never trusted Austin with such loaded secrets. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving and you will fix this." Dez said before leaving the studio all the way. Ally was still greatly confused but stayed quiet. _What was I thinking when I became friends with these people? _Ally thought.

It was later that day, and Ally was watching cartoons to her heart's content. But of course, she was immensely bored because Austin wasn't there. He was a ton of fun when he wasn't obsessing over how she felt or if she remembered anything. The sound of Austin's soon to be released EP was playing in the background, and her favorite song came on, Heard It on the Radio. It was no doubt that Ally was going to be up and dancing in no time, but at the same time, her legs were too tired to move. Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Ally asked dryly. "Le Cookie Monster." The gruff voice of Austin announced. Ally giggled and told him to come in, but was surprised when he held Chinese food and three movies in his arms. "What is this?" She asked him. He placed the food on her night stand and laid out the three movies he owned in front of them. "Finding Nemo, the Notebook, or Nightmare on Elm Street?" Austin asked her. Ally couldn't help but smile at him and his sweet ways, and pointed at Nightmare on Elm Street. They began to watch the movie, as Austin turned off the music and they lay at least two feet away from each other. Of course, the scary parts drove Ally toward Austin sometimes. "So… I heard you talked to the guy who ran you over." Austin said as a calm part of the movie came up. "Yeah, he was definitely… something." Ally said, vaguely even remembering the boy's face. "Really… well, um… okay, well- did he say anything about me?" Ally just narrowed her eyes. "No. He didn't say anything, really. Why?" It was time Austin told her. "He's my… stepbrother."

**A/N: So, that's it. **

**-Toodles!**


	7. School and Paparazzi

A/N: MORE CHANGES! I'M NEVER SATISFIED!

Ally couldn't believe it. Stepbrother? That means that her crush lives with the guy who ran into her. Dallas must've got an earful. And Dallas' parents are Austin's parents. Wow, so much to take in. "Well, say something." She just couldn't comprehend. Just then, her mom came in and smiled at Austin. "Hey, Austin. It's time to go." She said, motioning for him to come. He nodded and slightly and shot Ally a smile before leaving the Dawson house. Ally turned off the movie and slid under the covers before chopping on some noodles and turning off her light. _As if life wasn't hard enough._

The next morning, Ally heard her mother calling her name. She awoke with a start, and Mrs. Dawson smiled. "Ally, it's morning. Come on." But before her mother could leave, Ally grasped her wrist. "Mom, do you know Dallas Rivers?" Ally's mom's eyes blew up like air balloons. "He's the son of the judge taking over my job's case. Why, what's wrong?" Ally shook her head and just smirked. "Nothing, ma. I'll be downstairs for breakfast in 5."

Austin's POV

Austin walked home slowly, making the walk back longer and longer. But before you could even say "Oh my", Austin was in front of his house. He walked up the stairs and saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch pointing at the TV. They were laughing at something, whatever it was. He noticed it was their commercial for the Moon Mattress store. Austin rolled his eyes and ran to his room before they noticed he was even there. Once he made it in, he saw Dallas standing near his guitar. "What do you want?" Austin asked with a raised eyebrow. Dallas just smirked and walked past him, pointing at something on his bed. He picked it up and saw it was Ally's journal. He forgot all about it. Ally hadn't even asked about it yet. He held it to his chest and almost put it in his backpack to take it back to her when he realized a bookmark. "No…" Austin said, trying to keep from reading it. But of course, he failed. And he opened it up to read. It was stuck on a page with a song, (By the way! I wrote this song and you cannot use it, so if you steal it you will die a slow, painful death…. I'm serious, I worked hard on this.)

IF I COULD HAVE YOU DUET

_**Me**_

_**It's early in the morning. (Wake up)**_

_**Yeah, baby I'm still mourning. ('Bout us)**_

_**We used to be unsto-o-o-opable.**_

_**Yet, now we're unpro-o-o-opable.**_

_**Austin**_

_**I keep on dreaming. (Dream on)**_

_**That if I could I have you, (I would)**_

_**Take all the ti-i-i-ime in the world,**_

_**To make you my ba-a-a-aby girl.**_

_**Together:**_

_**But it's undeniable. Baby, we just seemed to lose control.**_

_**Baby if I could have you for a day, I'd never let you run away.**_

_**Baby if I could have you for a while, I swear I'd be walking down that aisle.**_

_**But I can't, no.**_

_**And I won't, so**_

_**I'll wait.**_

_**Austin**_

_**I see you in my dreams. (I know)**_

_**Yeah, It's freaky. (To know)**_

_**That you keep affe-e-e-ecting me.**_

_**You know that you drive me cra-a-a-azy.**_

_**Me**_

_**You're not the only one. (Oh no,)**_

_**I miss you like a ton (Whoa)**_

_**You keep me o-o-o-on my feet.**_

_**Making it ha-a-a-ard to sleep.**_

_**But it's undeniable. Baby, I still love you soooooo!**_

_**Baby, if I could have you for a day, I'd never let you run away.**_

_**Baby, if I could have you for a while, I swear I'd be walking down that aisle.**_

_**And I want to, oh.**_

_**No stopping me baby, yo.**_

_**And all of the colors... begin to melt together. And all I see is black and white, but yet your love so darn bright.**_

_**Baby, if I could have you for a day, I'd never let you run away.**_

_**Baby, if I could have you for a while, I swear I'd be walking down that aisle.**_

_**Baby, if I could have you for a day (Oh baby), I'd never let you run away.**_

_**Baby, if I could have you for a while (Just a little while), I swear I'll be walking down that aisle.**_

_**And I did, uh-oh.**_

_**Look at us shining, so...**_

_**I win.**_

It was absolutely perfect. I mean, I really like this song. But I still shouldn't be looking in her book. I put it up, but couldn't stop thinking about the song.

_**Next Morning**_

"Austin! Wake up!" I was being shaken by a hundred different hands, I couldn't quite make out the feeling that was boiling inside of me, and it felt like fear... or anger? Without hesitation, I immediately shove the hands back, waking up instantly. My eyes fluttered open to see Dez. He was in his pajamas, and his hair was in a fluffy abyss, but he didn't dare back down. He shoved the famous magazine, Miami Heat, in my face, and what shocked me more than the headline was the picture.

_**Austin Moon Fake!**_

_**Exclusive with his friends and how much they hate him!**_

A/N: And there you have it folks.


	8. Best Friends and Just Friends

**A/N: I am ready! Are you ready? **

Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez sit in a circle, staring at each other accusingly. Nobody speaks; the paparazzi still outside are making it harder to concentrate. Ally, who read an entire article on what Austin 'supposedly', said about his past. Dez was being accused of being in love with Austin. Ally picks up her hoodie, which she tossed on the ground earlier, and stomps toward the door. Her face heats up as she sees a familiar face waiting outside, pushing paparazzi aside. She opens the door reluctantly and he bursts in, panting loudly. Dez squeezes Austin's arm, restraining him from knocking Dallas' lights out. "I read…the paper… what….is…going on?" He says. "What are you doing here, Dallas?" He snaps up, back in standing position. She jumps back a little, scared. "I came to tell you, everybody at school is talking about you." School? Oh no, they forgot! "Today is the first day of school, isn't it?" Trish says what everyone was thinking.

"Forget school, we need to figure this stuff out. Austin, who could possibly spread these rumors?" Ally interrupts. Austin's expression can't be read. That is never a good sign. "I don't know. This is all so new to me." Trish came to his side and rubbed his back. "Stupid tabloids." She said under her breath. "What do we do?" Ally breaks in. Dez grabs her arm and leads her away from everyone else, into a corner. "Maybe we should just go to school, forget about all this. Deny everything." He instructs. Ally nods her head walks toward Trish. "How do we get home?" Trish whispers. Dez nods at the back door and they walk reluctantly. "See you later, Austin." It's only a matter of time before something happens that pushes them all over the edge. And this was probably it. Austin rubbed his head in anger and went upstairs, looking out his window as his friends cleverly avoided the paparazzi.

Dez's POV:

I could literally smell the awkwardness around me. That, and sweat. I, Ally and Trish came late, after minutes of wondering if we should even go. I could tell some kids were pointing and scowling, and I really hoped Austin didn't come. Trish squeezed my hand as we walked down the hall, and I reluctantly squeezed it back. In our stupid uniforms: maroon shirt with our school logo on the right side of the shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. It was horrid, and yet, I didn't really care at the moment. I love Trish, but she was squeezing way too hard, like she was more scared then I was. I wouldn't be surprised if she was; it was a very scary thing having all this stuff posted in a magazine, that weren't even true by the way. And that's when I saw her. The girl with long brunette locks, big blue eyes, and flawless skin. She was one of my friends, I guess. She acted so weird around me; I swear it made me lose my entire cool. She acted like I had a disease, and even though she liked being my friend, she didn't want to catch it. "Hi, Nina." She nods at me before turning away. I liked her once upon a time, but I always had a crush on Trish. "Nina? Who's Nina?" Trish asked innocently. I gave her hand one last squeeze before I led her to her class and let her go, shoveling her into the small classroom. She turned back, but the teacher caught her back and sat her down. Mr. Yino never was the patient type. Wonder if he was stoned when he came up with the idea of being a teacher. The minute I began to walk again, Nina caught up to me, smiling brightly. "Hey, Dez! Sorry I kind of blew you off back there, I um… had something important. How was your summer?" She says sweetly. I'm slightly confused at this. Why was she acting all nice as soon as Trish left? "Dramatic." I say simply. This seems to be all she needs to hear because then she pats my back. "I read the Miami Heat. I'm so sorry. None of that was true, was it?" She asked. I glared a little, but hid it by smiling and chuckling. She never even caught it. "No! Of course not. Stupid paparazzi." I say, she begins to laugh. Ally shot me a look as Nina walked away. "What was up with that?" She mouthed. I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to not pay attention. But the stuff they said that I said, I memorized it…

_**Dez (Moon's friend) told Miami Heat that,**_

_**"I hate Austin and his ego! I think he needs to cool down before I punch his lights out. Ever since he got famous he's been acting like this big shot, doing stuff for little kids when I know well that he is just doing it to get liked by people. He's a jerk."**_

The way they said it all, it kind of reflected exactly what I thought. I hated that Austin always got everything. Everyone thought I was weird. That's why I never let anyone hang with Austin, because if Austin got used to hanging with other people, he'd forget about me like I was nothing. I know Austin better than anyone, if Austin fell for Ally, well… it would be "Dez who?"

**A/N: Does anyone here like Cher Llyod? I do! Superhero is on repeat.**


	9. BFFs and Pancakes

Austin's POV

Late that night, somewhere around the third pint of strawberry ice cream, Austin passed out on the bed. His parents didn't mind, since they knew why he was so depressed. He don't know what possessed him, whatever power Ally picked up to make him so totally… crazy, but she did it and he was completely and utterly in love with her. He admited it. Dez would kill him if he knew. Speaking of Dez, Austin wondered how he was doing. He had yet to apologize to him about telling Trish about his disorder.

Dez's POV:

Considering my certain state of anger, he pounded on his pillows in agony as he stared at his phone. Dez was feeling anxious, he needed someone. He needed someone to help him smile again, at the slightest least. He would've called Trish, but he'd called her five times all night, she deserves a break. There was always Nina. Nina… the girl who haunted him. Exaggerate much? Wow, that sounded like something Austin would say. She just was so different and confusing… he couldn't explain it. He picked up his phone and texted her.

Dez: Im bored.

Only a few seconds later, I got a text back.

Nina: I'm not busy. Wanna hang?

Dez: I just need sum1 2 talk 2.

Nina: Come over.

Dez: …Same address?

Nina: Yep. ;)

Dez had no idea what he was doing, but before he could stop himself, he was outside Nina's door.

Ally's POV:

The moment Ally woke up, she smelt pancakes in her nose… along with a burning smell. She jolted up, only to get a head rush. She looked around for anything unusual until she heard a loud scream come from downstairs. Ally jumped out of bed, pacing through the house to the kitchen where she saw Austin, fighting a fire on his oven mitt. In pure terror, she ran for the mitt, not bothering to grab the not burning part and tossed it into the sink. Then she turned on the water, letting it soak. I could hear Austin breathing really heavy from behind her. Ally turned around, seeing the boy sprawled on the floor like a child. Ally laughed, sitting next to him. "Hi." She said to his ear. He looked at her, guilt and disappointment both in his eyes. "I tried to make you pancakes… but I failed." He said, pouting. "Gosh, Austin! Making pancakes isn't like world war three! Just make the batter, wait for it to bubble, flip them over and voila!" He giggled. It was so cute. Wait, did she just say he was cute? No, no, no. She said his giggle was cute. Yeah. "It sounds so easy when you say it." He complains. To be honest, it is that easy. "Want me to help you, sweetie?" She asked. He laughed and nodded. Ally agreed, standing up and mixing up another bowl of batter. As she did, Austin sat on the counter, watching her with awe. She smiled brightly at him, as did he to her. Something about Austin made her swoon. Maybe it was his kind eyes, or how he always cared about her. Somehow, she pushed all her thoughts about previous Austin to the side and found that, even in all this, she was content with this Austin. Austin seemed really into her pancake making and as she fixed it up, he noticed something on her face, I think. He stuck his thumb out and rubbed her cheek. Once he was finished, Ally thanked him. "Why are you thanking me?" He asks, chuckling. She looks up, searching him for seriousness. There was none. "Um, thanks for getting whatever was on my face off." She says, as if it is the simplest thing in the world. His eyes widen, and then he smiles. "Yeah…um, you're welcome."

Austin's POV:

Right, getting something off her face. He really wasn't. Her skin is so freaking soft! He got off the counter and decided to bother her, make the pancake thing take longer; He stuck his finger into her hair, and found a soft, long piece. He pulled at it, and then began to twirl it around his finger. She looked at him, curiousness in her eyes. "Stop it, Austin. I'm making pancakes." She says as a matter of fact. He smiles and keeps twirling, to which she just goes back to the pancakes. Then Austin notices she's beginning to like it. That won't fly. He pulls it to his nose and sniffs, making a satisfactory moan come from his mouth. She giggles and flips another pancake. After that, he grabs all of her hair, bringing it to his nose, sniffing it. To be honest, it smells good. She whacks me, but not correctly, causing her to look completely insane. He laughs and lets go of her hair. She pushes him away so she can finish cooking. Placing the pancakes on a plate and turning to me, He distracts himself by picking up a pancake, but it is scorching hot, causing him to drop it. Once I did, she laughed and tossed the dirty pancake into the trash. "Come on, we should do something today, should we not?" She asks Austin. He tells her it's a good idea, but reminds her she still has school. She goes upstairs to get dressed, and after about 15 minutes, Ally comes down the stairs and walks up to the door. "Bye, Mr. Moon." She says, before leaving with the door slowly closing. "Bye, Ms. Dawson." I say, saluting her. Ally laughs and leaves. I quickly look out the window, watching her walk home. She turns around and waves, before walking out of sight.

Dez's POV:

He called Ally up that following day, letting her know to meet him at his place. She knew where it was, I don't think she was too thrilled to see me though. You're probably wondering, 'Why is Dez calling Ally to his house?'. Well… he doesn't know actually. In less than an hour, Ally showed up at the doorstep, a blush all over her face. "Hey, Dez. What's… up?" She trailed. He moved out of the way letting her in. "Aw, nothing much. Just wanted to hang with my new buddy!" Dez tossed his arm lazily around her small figure, making her squeak in discomfort. He sighed and let his arm fall down. "What do you want to do?" She asked him gently, whilst he recovered from her slight rejection of him. He pointed toward the TV and she practically jolted toward it, a huge smile on her face. "I know what I want to watch. How about the Avengers?"

**QUICK NOTE: I know the Avenger's aren't on DVD yet, just act like it has.**

He nodded and let her slide the disc in while he grabbed the remote. He sat on the three-seater, but she took the love seat. "Come on, Ally. I want to get to know you. Sit here!" He playfully coos at her. She smiles and takes the seat next to him, the middle cushion. "Are you comfortable?" He asks. She nods and rests herself on the seat. We watch as the beginning starts, and Ally seems into it. "What amazing graphics… think you could create that, Dez?" She asks me. He stares, admiring the graphics as well. "Maybe. Wait, here comes my favorite part." It shows the Avenger's title. Dez makes dramatic noises along with it, causing a laugh to come out of his new friend's mouth. "What? I love that!" He shouts. She hits him in the arm, giggling softly. He'd never known Ally could be much more than a stuck up shy girl. She had a soft side. "I know that, moron. You're ruining the intensity of it all!" She shouts back. A grin slowly emerges on his face. "Moron? Who you calling moron?" Dez says teasingly. She stares at me, then something on her face clicks. "It's been a few years, but I remember where your…" He raises his hands, hovering over her tummy, "…tickle spot is!" He attacks it, and a fit of laughter fills the house. "Dez… stop! It hurts! Really, it does!" But he doesn't believe her, with the laughing and all the smiling, he knew she was just trying to get him to stop embarrassing her. He wished she'd stop hiding her laugh. All of the time he'd known her, she has always tried to hide her laugh. When Ally was in the coma, something about her changed. It was the aura. He didn't know why, but in those months without Ally, not the new and improved Ally, he missed her dearly. He tried not to, he really did. But she was such an awesome girl. It was so hard NOT to miss Ally Dawson. "Okay, Dawson. You win. Wanna tickle me?" He asks, pointing at my rib cage. She raises a hand to her chin, as if in deep thought. "Nope! I think this calls for a little revenge de la later." She says in a terrible French accent. Dez laughs and lets her settle on his shoulder as they finish watching the movie. He knew why Austin liked her, she's just this cute little ball of awesomeness you just want to hug and squeeze till it hurts! Soon, a soft snore came from the girl, and he noticed the movie was ending, along with the outside becoming darker. He turned the TV down, and fixed hers on the couch so she was lying against the headrest. He lay a blanket over her body and texted her parents telling them she was over at Trish's house.

**A/N: So new people reading my story, you might be confused this chapter is different the next ones, but soon I'll fix it up.**

**-Toodles!**


	10. Carnivals and Devils

**A/N: I wrote a cuss word for the title of this on my computer so that I was reminded to work on it, or else my mom would see. Tricking the mind. This song was playing in my head, "Masquerade" by Nicki Minaj. **

Ally's POV (I was too lazy to put it in third person…)

It wasn't all the time when you woke up at your friend's enemy's house. I could hear Dez silently breathing on the ground, smiling in his sleep and kicking the couch a few times. "Yo…. Wassup…?" He said in his sleep. I covered my face with a throw pillow to keep from laughing. "Summer… in the sand…" Dez slurred mindlessly, moving his arms around wildly. He was obviously singing one of Austin's songs. I couldn't help it, I began to laugh as loud as I pleased, as Dez shot up. "WHOA!" He yelled at the couch. I slid my legs over and slapped him on the head. "Hey, moron, wake up." I scolded and got up, running a hand through my hair. He got up eventually, his disheveled mat of hair smoothly fell into a line of bristles. "I need to get home, Dez." I told him as a yawn came from me. He nodded and ran into the garage, probably to get his car. I waited patiently as the garage door opened and he motioned for me to come on. As I walked out, I was surprised to see him settling himself on a red bike. It was decorated with stickers and other crazy things that made the bike so "Dez". "Where is your car?" I asked, barely above a whisper. In all honesty, I didn't want him to hear me complaining. "Come on, Ally. You can sit in the basket." He offered proudly, as if he was giving me a passenger seat in a helicopter or something. How was I supposed to fit in a basket that little? Yet, without much hesitation, I sat behind him and grabbed onto his waist, as we rode off into the sunrise.

I once arrived home, feeling slightly less awake then I was as Dez made so many unneeded stops on the way here. Whether it was a rock or a leaf, he would stop the bike so quick I felt like my head was going to explode. I crawled up the stairs, about to enter when I felt myself fall onto the last step before literally passing out. Why was I so tired? I kept myself up slightly, but kept falling down. Finally, I made my way over to the door of my room and collapsed, falling into a deep sleep.

Austin's POV

_**Miami de Carnival!**_

Read the front news. I gagged mentally at it, feeling myself fall onto my back. My life has flown into this intense spiral and I can't get out of it. I heard Dallas knock on my door, and got up to answer slowly. My legs felt like butter from running around in a studio all day. Singing is hard work. I opened the door and saw Dallas and his mother, smiling at me. You see, my dad had a kid with this lady, and the kid was Dallas. My dad wanted Dallas, and his mom could care less. So he moved in with us at a young age and his mom visited often. She worked as a boss over Ally's mom at a law firm, I think. "Hi there, Austin." She said in her usual, snooty tone. I nodded at her politely. She loved to poke fun at me and my mom, saying that he should've picked the 'better' family. And he made a 'huge' mistake. The mistake was laying down with your stuck up a- "Dallas will be here with you guys for a few more days before I take him on a little vacation. I heard you sing, how's that working out?" She asked me. Sometimes, this lady just loved pushing my buttons. "Concerts every week, fans everywhere. Of course I've got haters…" I said, letting a tiny glare slip through. She smirked and pushed Dallas into my room, before rushing downstairs. I swear, all though me and Dallas were not close, I felt bad his mom treated him like absolute crap. It was sickening. Suddenly, I had a good idea. "Wanna go somewhere tonight?" I asked him as I slipped my sneakers on. He looked perplexed, but nodded eagerly. "Alright, meet me downstairs in ten. I need to call up a friend." Dallas nodded and went downstairs, almost tripping. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone and called up Trish. "Hello…?" The other line answered. "You up for Ferris wheels and cotton candy?"

The whole time was an amazing time. Music blasted out of speaker and the food was more than just good. We threw up after a few rides, but never stopped. It was too fun. We found ourselves outside the Music-o-rama. It was this ride where you went in a circle really fast as music played super loudly. You went up and down and all around, like a merry go round on steroids. "I swear… my guts… were left on that ride!" I yelled at them. They laughed and sat at a nearby table, Dallas munching on a corndog and Trish sipping on a slushie. "That was amazing. I swear, we shouldn't be eating when we're about to go on the No Gravity (All these rides are real. I went on them once, but I got real sick on the No Gravity. You were put in this circular thing and it went really fast and you were literally pinned up against the wall because it was that fast. We all fell off the walls when the ride ended!)." She explained. I nodded, looking at sick children climbing off the ride, throwing up loudly. "I feel sorry for the poor guy getting paid to clean up my puke." Dallas said, tossing his stick away. Trish giggled and got on the ride with him, as I stayed back. Big mistake. Only a few minutes later, paparazzi and fans were swarming. I was glad that Trish and Dallas got off the ride in time because that was when we decided to leave, running toward our car like crazy. "Wow!" Trish yelled, sliding into the passenger seat. "Crazy night…"

**A/N: Am I the only one who has ever dreamed of living inside a carnival? Seriously! I'd love it!**


	11. One Direction and Crushes

**A/N: Now this is going to be a slightly less serious chapter, so hopefully you like it! The name might tell you what's going on!**

Ally's POV:

Other than, 'Sorry about the accident' and 'Get well', my FaceBook blew up with pictures of Austin, Dallas and Trish all hanging at the Carnival. They all looked really happy, Dallas even got a good shot of Austin hurling in the trash cans after a Ferris Wheel ride. Which made no sense that the slowest ride at the park made him throw up, but he was good on a roller coaster? Weird. I still didn't want to attend to school, it was way too soon for some of us. Especially with rumors being spread everywhere about us. School would be ten times worse than it already is. I finished putting on my clothes and makeup and doing my hair before I felt my phone vibrate.

_**I have a slushie - hang over. **_

_**-Austin**_

_****_I giggled.

_**Poor thing...**_  
><strong><em> :)<em>**

**_-Ally_**

For the whole walk to school, Austin texted me random stuff, probably trying to distract himself from his throbbing stomachache. I didn't blame him, I'd hate to be laying up in bed sick from slushie poisoning, but then again... it'd be better than going to school.

**2 hours later…**

Once I was at school, I noticed a lot more students than before. For instance, Casey, the Student Body president, was always followed by her vice and only her vice. But now, she was being followed by crowds of kids, all heading toward the gym. I never even saw have of them. Some I'd seen walking around the city, but not so recent. Probably freshman or something. I walked over to my locker, the one by the wall with a TV on it, and began to unload my bag. As I did, I heard the Student body president's voice over the P.A. system. "Hey, what's happening Seallis High? It's me, Casey, with a little request for all you Seniors, Juniors, and Sophmores. Now, as you know, the school has new freshman, which means I want all of you to help out and pick a Freshman to walk around the school. You know, help em' find their classes and other cool stuff. Have fun, be nice, and not running in the halls! Peace out." And with that, the TV clicked off. I continued to stare at the black screen for what felt like a lifetime. _New freshman?_ As a Sophmore, it was still kind of fresh in my mind what being a freshman felt like. I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to drop my chemistry book to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone in the hall stopped, turning to me in curiosity. I blushed beet red, of course. Once they all turned away, I knelt down and picked up the large book, looking to my left the culprit. There stood, Dallas, a shy look on his face. "Hi, Dallas." I say in monotone. He nods at me, his face still shy. Why is he so shy today? He should be sleeping in his own vomit. I saw how many corn dogs he had! Let me explain something though, me and Dallas used to be friends. But people change, and Dallas turned into a mini Dez, pushing us around and all. I hadn't talked to him in a while, but I should've known I would soon. "All this fresh meat makes me wonder what's up with all the hype." He tells me, leaning on the locker next to mine. I shake my head in confusion, "What hype?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side. "Word in the hallway is, Austin Moon has a part in this crazy new kids thing. Apparently, a bunch of middle school kids begged their parents to send them here because their idol graces this humble abode." He says, glaring at a head of blonde hair. In record time, Dallas is pushed away from his spot, being replaced with Austin. "This is crazy! Everyone is mauling me!" Austin complains, sighing in the process. I give him a sympathetic look before look into his deep brown eyes. Something about them made me freeze in my tracks, causing Austin to chuckle. "What…?" He says, He quickly runs a hand through his sandy hair, making him look even more sexy. …Wait, did I say sexy? "Nothing, it's just… heh." I laugh. He chuckles again, closing my locker for me and leading ourselves to the chemistry lab.

It only took 5 minutes for Austin to make something explode. I couldn't see him, but he was behind me, partners with Dez. They were working really hard on whatever they were doing, but Austin just didn't seem to get any of it. I saw Dez struggling to hold the beaker while Austin poured a creamy green substance in it. Trish was across the room, giggling at them. Something about the way she looked at Dez was foreign, well, maybe not all the way. But I definitely never saw her look or act this way about a guy before. I turned back to the board, suddenly consumed in whatever they were talking about. I think we were studying the weather, which fit because right now, Miami was in the middle of a freak storm. It wasn't crazy crazy, but it had me shaking in my flats. I continued to scribble things down, until a tiny white note landed on top of the paper. I looked around cautiously, before picking it up and reading it.

_**Could this class get anymore boring?**_

_**-Austin**_

I stifled a laugh as I picked up my pen, trying my best to camouflage the paper with my notebook. I scribbled down a few words, before reading it over.

_**Pay attention Austin. One day, your voice and good looks won't get you anywhere.**_

_**-Ally**_

Folded it in a origami manner, before handing it to a passerby who just got back from the restroom. I instructed them to pass it to Austin, and they hesitated before placing it on the desk. The sound of Austin's pencil scratching against the paper made me giggle. I felt the paper placed inside my headband, and I slipped it out, reading it slowly.

_**So you think I'm good looking? It's cool, you're not so bad yourself.**_

_**-Austin**_

That made me feel so clammy. I couldn't even breathe. I just stared at the paper, the sound of thunder outside was the only other thing distracting me from passing out. Austin… just said I was pretty. Well, not directly. But he meant it. I don't even know why I was getting so surprised, but before I could stop myself, a girlish squeal came from my mouth. The entire class looked at me with angst, hoping that something besides Mr. Carlton talking about Fahrenheit and Celsius would happen. I shook my head at them, mouthing an apology. They all turned back to their textbooks. I caught a glance of a blushing Austin, staring down his paper. If looks could kill, that paper would be rubbish by now.

Dez's POV:

Come to think of it, the only time Austin has ever, ever looked at a girl like that is when he was at a Rihanna concert and she winked at him. It was quite funny. All the guys on that row attacked him… even me. I always knew Austin liked Ally, it really wasn't a secret. I have wanted to tell Ally about Austin's crush for so long, but Austin has shut me down every time. It's like he reads my mind. I'm gonna tell her, even if it's the last thing I do.

_**Sure… come over.**_

_**-Trish**_

So today, I talked to Ally and she told me she had to deal with something, preferably Dallas. I asked her about the sleepover with Trish, the one Trish had been planning for weeks... and she told me she didn't want to go. So me, being the awkward boyfriend I am, I decide to do what I do best… humiliate myself. I press the lit up button next to Trish's door, hearing an angelic sound muffled by the walls. In little to no time, Trish appears, a smile on her face. "You came." Is all she says. She grabs my arms and drags me in, placing a kiss on my cheek. "So what are we doing tonight?" I ask her. She shushes me and walks over to a stereo, placed next to her couch. She presses the play button and What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction starts playing. This… is going to be a long night.

**Sorry, guys. I've been so lost and all. But did anyone catch Teen Wolf last night? Genius! I'm in love with Scott's hair. And did anyone cringe at the part where Allison's grandpa (Who boils my tea…) slices that guy's body in half? I did. And guess what? This has nothing to do with anything, but I ordered a sonic screwdriver (I'm a Doctor Who fan!) and it's coming tomorrow, I think. Just can't wait to see the confusion on my friends' faces when they see my pride and joy! Love ya,**

**-Toodles!**


	12. LA and Jitters

**A/N: I have nothing to say except, am I the only person impressed by the new look of ? **

**Oh, BTW, here is the info for the OC's. I'm gonna make an example.**

**Name: Austin Monica Moon**

**Age: 16**

**BIO (Favorite food, band, color and what they are like): He likes pancakes, his favorite band is The Beatles and his favorite color is blue. He is somewhat of a space case, and he isn't the strongest guy around, but he's got a big heart and will do anything for his friends.**

**Crush: Ally**

**Friends: Ally, Trish, Dez**

**Enemy: Dallas **

**So, I guess you can say that this is the big chapter I promised, but it has 3, maybe 4 parts. Hey, do you guys think Cassidy would be a good character? I think she might.**

"Ally, I'm totally serious. He just called out of the blue." I spoke, my voice no longer lost from the excessive yelling I did. I knew my uncle hated it when I acted that way, which is why I made sure to scream extra loud, just for him. "Unbelievable. So, you fly out tomorrow?" Ally panted. I could notice that she had been pacing, that was her thing. I mean, I could feel the draft from here… and I lived across town from her. "Yep. I want you to come with. Trish and Dez too. I can't travel L.A. alone!" I told her. Even though I was like miles away, I could tell she was grinning rather big. "But, it's so sudden. How would we be ready and packed for a trip to L.A. with you in time?" She asked me, her voice faltering. Now that I didn't think of. "Call Trish and meet up with all of your clothes and girl stuff and figure something out. Convince your parents to let you go and me and Dez will do the rest. Don't sweat a bit, Allstar." I called her. Allstar was her nickname; it was pronounced 'Al-ster' but Allstar stuck with me. "Ok. I'll call you later?" She pleaded, her big brown eyes were probably sparkling like the river or- wait, what? "Um, sure." With that, I hung up my phone at once. "So, L.A. huh?" A deep voice echoed from behind. Yeah, I really wish I'd kept to myself. "Uncle Moon, before you say another word I-""I'll let you go." I turned around, eyeing the fat bald man who scratched his head in annoyance. I could tell he was thinking of a price. "Um, really?" I stammered. He chuckled deeply, and then went back to a frown. "You owe me half of whatever penny you'll get when you become 'Famous'. Remember me when you make nothing." He said, stomping back to his room. Well, he wasn't stomping, he was just that fat. I leaned against my yellow suitcase, half was already packed. So, I guess I was going then…?

Ally's POV:

Oh my goodness, L.A.? I don't know how to control it. Austin called me this morning rambling on about some big shot producer calling and asking him to come to L.A. to show off his skills. I couldn't be happier, but I was also a little freaked. What if the big time didn't accept my songwriting skills? Or what if they didn't like Austin? What if paparazzi got out of control? What if fans hated me? What if- "Ally, cool it!" Trish smirked. She had two huge pink cheetah suitcases near my door, her parents agreed to let her go. However, I was still conflicted. My parents _**HATE **_last minute information. What if they take forever to decide if I should go? What will they think of me going with Austin, Trish and Dez to L.A.? Would they freak out? Would they reject- "Ally! You're mumbling. You're parents just need to be reassured. This is just a quick little trip to L.A. and back." I glared at her, my jaw clenching. "No, it's one 2,737.1 mile, 38 hour, 44 minute trip that could make or break mine and Austin's career!" I shouted. She stepped back, wiping her face in disgust. Oops, I spit when I'm nervous. "First, swallow. Second, chill! How do you think I convince anyone to let me do anything?" She admitted before leaving my room to talk to my parents no doubt. It was true. Trish was super believable, mainly because of her calm nature and chill attitude and who am I kidding? They're going to say no- "They said sure." Trish said. I blinked in surprise, almost passing out from the freaky truth laid bare in front of me. "Okay." That was all I could muster.

Dez's POV:

"Hey mom! I have a proposal." I exclaimed. I forcefully knocked on the door of her office, probably pissing her off. "Come in!" Her Irish accent rang into my ears. See, my mom had an Irish accent, but my dad didn't. Her whole family was Irish. She was also really short and they called her a leprechaun. But I was much taller than the rest. I opened the dark wooden door and stared as she busily rushed through piles of papers. Her long wavy red hair was pulled into a bun and her glasses were falling from her face. One stack of papers was beginning to fall from her desk, and before she could reach for it, I swooped in (Receiving a painful paper cut…) and saved it. "Hi." I whispered cheekily. She smirked and looked me dead in the eye. "What's up, baby boy?" She asked. She sat at her desk and file papers one by one. "Um, Austin, Ally and Trish are all going a trip to… L.A. They asked if I could come along. Maybe, tomorrow?" She looked at me with confusion. "Baby boy, it's way too late to ask me that. L.A.? That's tons of miles from here. And what about the fact that you only have…" She whipped her wrist up to her face and then let it hit the desk, "…14 hours in proper time to prepare?" She looked at her clock on the wall, then her laptop, then me. "Okay. But only if you call me as SOON as you get there? And make sure to pack EVERYTHING. I don't want my baby boy having to spend money on his credit card just to get by for… how long?" I thought back to the texts between me and Austin. "2 weeks. It depends on if he gets signed." I say. She envelops me in a hug and then lets me go. "Alright then. I love you." She told me. "I love you too."

**A/N: THIS IS FILLER! Sing-Song voice, activate! The next will be up momentarily. And in my world, momentarily is- never mind, don't wanna spoil ya'll.**


	13. Surprises and Plane Rides

**A/N: Heh, remember when I said, "Momentarily"? I also said, my kind of momentarily might be different than yours. Let me stop babbling.**

Ally's POV:

My clothes were tightly packed in the tiny suitcase. My eyes fell to my dad as he grinned reassuringly. He'd have to run Sonic Boom without me. I couldn't bare to have him do it all alone. But he insisted. I hugged him until he couldn't breathe, happy that he didn't stop though. Then I looked toward my mother, but her eyes were glued to her phone. "Ally! You have to try this churro! It's delicious." Austin exclaimed, shoving the sugary snack at me. I slowly pushed it back, making Austin pout. Dez pranced into the airport, his mother tailing closely behind. "Hey, Austin." He said. The short red headed woman hugged Austin and waved at me, grinning shyly. She was really shy, which I never got. My mother tugged on my elbow, causing me to grimace. "What?" I whispered rather harshly as we made our way, not so gracefully, toward a secluded area. "I just got a text from Dallas' mother. She-" "Audra!" Someone yelled. I could only imagine what color of the rainbow Mrs. Wright's hair would be today. She loved to experiment with different hair colors, and I swear, one day she'd lose that precious hair. Mrs. Wright, with bright red hair, and Dallas came toward us, gleaming with sun tain oil and too much bug spray. I tried to force a smile as Dallas hugged me, but I couldn't. I could feel Austin's eyes on us, and immeadiately, he was near. "Hey... Dallas." Austin drawled. I knew how much hatred Dallas had for Austin, but I didn't come close when I saw the death glare Dallas was giving Austin. "Why are you here?" I interrupt, as much venom as I can muster spills helplessly into my words. The son and mother duo flinch at my tone, and I can feel my mother pinch my skin angrily. "Dallas is coming with you... to L.A."

Austin eyes are a fuming red, no longer the chocolate brown they used to be. "Today?" He asked stupidly. Mrs. Wright nodded cockily, grinning at me. "I'm sorry. Do you mean the flight we're taking... right now... to L.A.? Cause, last I checked-" "Austin." I said quickly, hoping to get him to shut up. "-You weren't on our list of people. We're PAYING for four people to Cali. Not four people and an overgrown evil monkey!" In seconds, Austin was being pulled away by Dez, as Mrs. Wright scowled at us. "Look, you two think that the company won that case? I was being nice because this little brat was my son's love interest. Dallas goes, all expenses paid... or I reopen the case and make sure you..." She pointed her bony little finger at my mother, wagging it around like a mother disapproving of a puppy's actions. "... Don't win." With that she walks Dallas up to the counters to pay for his ticket. My mind raced with angry words and irritated statements, but I couldn't even place them. I left my mother's side and darted toward an angered Austin, a concerned Dez, and a confused Trish. "Well, Dallas is coming." My heart ached at the sound of those words coming from my mouth. "WHAT?" They all exclaimed. I felt sorry for ruining a trip I wasn't even supposed to be on in the first place, but it didn't matter. Dallas was going. "In exchange for his mother paying us off." I explain, but neither of them take it. "I do NOT care. He can't go." Austin says. I look over and sure enough, the tanned boy in the red swim trunks and brown flip flops comes toward us in a bouncy manner. "Ready to go?"

The plane trip consisted of me in between Austin and Dallas. His mother made sure we sat together. Probably rubbing of the fact that Dallas was going and there was nothing we could do about it. I pulled the arm rest (I'm not sure if you can do that in planes, I've only been on a plane twice, Once I wasn't old enough to fully remember, and the other I didn't really care.) up and leaned against Austin as the ride began to blur. If I was falling asleep on anyone's shoulder, I wanted it to be on someone I liked. Austin hugged my torso and the sun was going down, I couldn't forget with Dallas the Narrorater pointing out every detail to me. I just didn't understand why I would've dated him. I mean, partly, I can remember dating him, but due to the coma I still can't remember the reason why. My head felt woozy, and soon enough, I drifted to sleep.

*I was on top of a buliding. Smiling out at the city below me. It was L.A. for sure, but one thing I noticed was I was wearing a long red gown. It was silk, with diamonds sewn under my chest. My hair was in short brown ringlets, and if I was blonde, I'd have looked like Marilyn Monroe. I held onto my left hand, as it hurt for some reason. "I see you're awake." I heard a deep voice. I turned around and saw Austin in a tux, a tiny red bowtie around his neck. Red was my favorite color. His hair wasn't slicked back, it was still perfectly messy. "I didn't know I was asleep." I said, looking back at the city. Something I noticed quite breifly, was that Austin was wearing some new, black sneakers. Boys. He sat down, and patted beside him. I sat too, my eyes flicking from the city lights back to Austin every few secinds. "You said, 'Let me come up here. I like it.'. I came up here to see how you were and you set up a little bed and had fallen asleep to your iPod." I looked back, and sure enough, my iPod rested on top of a velvety red blanket and black pillows. I looked at him, his eyes never left my face. "What song was playing?" I asked curiously. I knew what song I liked to fall asleep too. It was- "Look After You... by the Fray." He said happily. That was my favorite song. "What day is it?" I asked him. He chuckled nervously, then showed me his phone. Only, the phone was a hologram. It was framed with blue lights and looked so real, only, your hand could be seen through it. On it read, THURSDAY, DECEMBER 31st, 2020. My eyes bugged out of my head. "That means I'm..." He looked into my eyes, smiling. "Just in time for the fireworks. I rubbed my face with my hand, feeling weird again. I noticed something flash on my ring finger. I looked down, shocked. It was a silver ring. "Are we married?" The question slipped. A look of concern flashed on his face, before brushing it off. "Stop it, Ally! Why would we be?" A little drop of sweat shown on his forehead, and my heart raced. Then what... I heard crowds from below chanting out the last 10 numbers of the countdown, and Austin searched quickly through his pants pocket. He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, much more extravagent than the silver one. "Will you marry me, Ally?" He asked, hopefully. I was 24 years old, and Austin Moon was proposing to me? 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... Before the my answer could ring free, Dallas appeared, screaming "Wait!"*

My whole body was numb, as I opened my eyes. I had drooled on Austin's shirt, making a big wet spot. But Austin's head lay on mine, he was still asleep. It was the middle of the night, whatever day it was. Dallas was beside me, shaking me vigorously. "Wake up Austin, Dez and Trish are ready to go." Dallas exclaimed. The people on the plane were sleepy as well, and made no effort to be the first off. I made my way off of Austin, but he still hadn't awoken, so I decided to let him be. I grabbed my bags and brought Austin's bag to his leg, whilst Dallas stuffed his laptop and iPod into his backpack before resting it on his lap.

Once in our hotel, which was mighty glamorous, I hugged Trish, Dez and Austin. Just because I wanted to. "Who's sleeping with who?'" Trish asked. For the first time, I had finally heard her voice. "Austin, Dez and Dallas take room 401, me and you take room 402." I told her. She nodded and swiftly took the room key from my hand as we went upstairs to our rooms and I could litteraly hear Austin and Dez groaning. One of them was going to have to share a bed. It wasn't going to be with Dallas. I could hear their arguments as they settled on an agreement. Since Dez had the most gruesome farts, Austin and Dallas would be sharing. But then Austin interrupted, saying he'd take a chance and sleep with Dez. Trish took the bed by the window, whilst I took the one nearest the bathroom. I'd need it after having a huge drink before we got on the plane.

Austin's POV:

The whole night, Dallas left me completely restless. I couldn't say the same for Dez. He fell asleep the second he laid down. But I, however, couldn't with Dallas snoring the night away. I almost tossed the flower vase on my nightstand at him, but what would Dez say when he didn't get the chance to raid the food service?

**A/N: Okay, I like, freaking promise that the next will be better. And the next. And maybe if I'm feeling lazy, the one after that. Tell me if you liked that. And I need those OC's. If I don't get any by, let's say, next Saturday, which will hopefully be when I update, then I will close the OC acceptance thing-a-ma-jig. Peace out, PEETA RULES!**


	14. Seeing Sights and Making Friends

**A/N: Wattup? Going through these A&A chapters like a ninja you know what I'm saying? OH! I want you guys to do a favor for me, there is this story called, It Should Be Austin. I want you to read it if you're Dally fan. I am an Auslly and Dally fan, as well as a Tez and Traustin fan. If you do read it, tell me or review that story and tell em' I sent you! Also, Ausllyluvr gave me some OC's… introducing Keith Dryden and Crystal Montgomery!**

Ally's POV:

I awoke to the feeling of something lying on me, and I opened my eyes slowly, examining the person. "Hi, Dez." I say annoyed. He smiles and gets off me. I sit up, rubbing my head as a slight headache forms. "Whatcha doing here?" I ask. Before he answers, his eyes dart over to the left, and I look to see Trish shyly sitting on her bed. She gave me a killing glare, and in little to no time, I understood what he was hinting at. "Oh, I'll get out." I was kind of disappointed and pissed that I was getting kicked out of my own bed at... 7 in the morning? I jumped off the bed and ran toward the door, hearing Dez already approaching Trish. Can't keep your hands to yourself, can you? I walked next door, lightly knocking. I didn't really want to spend my time over in a room with Austin and Dallas... alone... with all the power to kill each other. The door opened and I saw a shirtless Dallas staring at me. I mentally slapped myself as my eyes trailed down his stomach. "Let me in? Trish and Dez are... busy." I complain in a whisper. He smiles and lets me in, revealing a shirtless Austin on his bed. Suddenly, I freeze as Dallas closes the door behind me. I can feel his eyes on me, even though he appears to be sleeping. "What do you want to do?" Dallas asks, popping open his water bottle and chugging half of it. "Sleep." I say tiredly. He hops on his bed and pats beside him, but my eyes float to Austin who, funny enough, has moved over a little. Dallas nods in understanding, looking a little disappointed. I saunter over and lay down, covering myself in the white blanket. In a few minutes, I hear Dallas' snores. I sigh and turn my body over, seeing Austin staring at me. "He's really loud." I say. He rolls over and pulls two earplugs to me. "You get used to it. I had too." I grab them and shove them in my ear. Soon enough, I fall asleep as some sunlight peels through the windows of the hotel room. An arm wraps around my waist and I know he can see me blushing. "Good morning, Ally."

Austin's POV:

You have no idea how much I've wanted to tell Ally that. I mean, I always wanted to say good morning to her. Just to be lying next to her made my heart swell. I'm in love with her, if you haven't noticed. I'm gonna tell her, but not right now. Dez knows too. And surprisingly, he's okay with it. He's been different lately. I don't know if it's Trish or some magic mojo, but he's so happy all of a sudden. Ally gets up and groans when my iPhone goes off. I reach over and answer it, running a hand through my blonde mop of hair. "Yellow?" I say casually. I hear a sigh and I notice who is on the other end. "Austin. Where are you? I'm already at the studio, and we've got someone special who needs to hear you… pronto!" My manager, Jill, yells. I sense a feeling of anger as I see Ally looking surprised at me. In 0 to 60, she tosses a pair of jeans and a tee at my bare chest, searching for boxers. She finds some and begins to giggle. "I trust that you are dressed and on your way?" My manager asks. I walk over to Ally, wondering what all the giggling was about. Once I approach, I see her holding some Buzz Light-year boxers to her eyeballs, laughing full out. I snatch them away and take my clothes to the bathroom, starting the water. "Sure. Do you mind if I bring a friend along?" I ask her as the water begins. "Austin… is that water running? Have you even showered-""Got to go, bye!" I hit end and toss the phone into a towel basket to keep it from getting wet.

Dez's POV:

"So… guess what we're doing today?" I ask, poking Trish's nose. She shakes her head in confusion. "Austin isn't the only one getting famous. I booked a callback for a new TV show, L.A. Way." She giggles and hugs me, engulfing me in sudden warmth. "This is so totally awesome. I could be your manager-""No!" I interrupt rather loudly. She cocks her head to the side; she almost looked pained by the horrible truth. "I mean… no. I have a manager. It's totally taken care of, doll." I say. She gets up and tells me she's going to get a shower in. I nod and lay back on the bed when a thought comes to my mind. Nina. I don't know why I'm thinking about her, but something about it was related to my audition. It was on the tip of my tongue, what would it be? Wait a minute! Nah, I still don't have it.

2 hours later…

"I'm nervous." I tell Trish. She chuckles and slaps my shoulder. "You'll be fine. Totally, absolutely… fine." She pushes me into a room and my heart stops as I notice it's my turn to audition. "Hello." I say awkwardly. I walk in, strutting really, as I see a line of judges. One middle aged woman, with a blonde bob and big brown eyes. She didn't look nice. The next was a tall dark haired man with a fake smile on his face. I gulped as my eyes came across the last person, she was beautiful. Tall, blonde with blue eyes and then it hit me. Crystal Montgomery… the international sensation. I almost faint when the middle aged woman clears her throat. "Eh, are you ready?" She hisses. I nod and she instructs me to recite scene 3 for her. I begin, "Ellie, are you okay?" I ask worriedly. Crystal begins to read, "Yes. I'm alright. Are you okay, Troy?" She asks in her angelic voice. "Not really. You just got hit by like, a dozen paparazzi. Is this an everyday thing?" I say, cocking my eyebrows as I read. "No, it's an every-second thing. I hope you don't regret asking me out." She says. I shake my head vigorously. "Absolutely not." She grins at me, and suddenly, Trish doesn't seem so important anymore.

Ally's POV:

As we arrived, I felt eyes on me. Everyone was looking at us. I wondered if everyone knew us here. And if they did, what did they think? While we were walking, I bumped into a buff guy. He fell down, his papers falling all over the place. I gasped and leaned down, picking them up for him. "I'm so sorry, sir." He looked at me, but I barely acknowledged it. "It's cool, Ally." The man said. I looked up in confusion. "Do I know you?" I ask him. He stares at me for a moment, then to Austin. "Who are you exactly?" Austin asks. Keith chuckles dryly, almost in disbelief. "Ally, I'm your old friend. Keith." Nothing came to mind when he said that. "Why doesn't she remember me?" 'Keith' asks Austin. Austin thinks for a moment, and I am still trying to wrap my head around the boy's name. "She was put in a coma for nine months. She didn't remember a thing. Not even you." He says finally. Keith struggles on his words, as do I. "I can't believe you don't remember me."

Dez's POV:

"You did great; I know you'll get the part." Crystal said after my audition. Shyly, I smiled at her. She was really pretty. "Thank you, but I have no idea what I'm going to do when I get it. I'm all the way from Miami." I say. She gasps happily. "I've always wanted to go to Miami. My tour managers only let me travel to Orlando." I look at her with great interest. "Maybe I'll take you one day." I say. She smiles hugely. "Want to grab a coffee?" She asks. I nod and link my arm through hers when I remember something. Trish. I texted her,

_**Dez: Had to leave. Call me if you need anything.**_

_**Trish: Where'd you go?**_

Before I could reply to Trish, my phone beeped.

_**Ally: Where's Trish?**_

I sighed and almost typed a reply when Crystal butted in. "Who you texting?" I can tell that she looks a little angered that I'm texting on our date- I mean… you know what I mean. "Ally Dawson. My friend's songwriter." I say, sending a quick reply. Her eyes bug out of her head, almost scaring me a little. "Ally Dawson! My cousin? She writes songs now?" She asks quickly. I nod at all her questions and she does a little dance. Which, by the way, was very cute. "I can't believe it! Who is your friend?" She asks. "Austin Moon. He's super famous in Miami." I reply, thinking of Ally and Crystal's similarities. One, they both do a little dance which in no one way is considered dancing. Two, they both have this quirky little attitude. Three, they both are beautiful. Four, they both can sing and write. But they look so different. "Can I see her?" She asks, batting her pretty little eyelashes at me. "Absolutely. I'll take you to their session after the coffee-" "Forget the coffee! Let's go now!" She grabs my hand, running as I told her directions. She giggled and laughed as we ran into people, some not looking very friendly. We arrive at the building, rushing past crying girls and guys with guitars. As we enter, we see Ally, Austin and some other guy talking in the hall. "Ally!" Crystal yells when something takes hold of my brain. I don't think Ally remembers her. "Hi…?" Ally says, slowly hugging Crystal. "It's me, Crystal. Your favorite cousin!" She yells. The boy looks sadly at Crystal and pulls her aside, whispering into her ear. In an instant, her mouth drops and tears fall from her eyes. "You don't know me?" Crystal asks. I can tell Ally is sad as well. She hates not remembering people. I remember when I, Trish, Ally and Austin went to Suzy's Soups and she didn't even remember her old music teacher. It hurt her and she couldn't even forgive herself. "No."

Trish's POV:

My hands roam over my phone, sighing as cold hard reality hit me. What have I done that would make Dez wanna ignore me like this? It's probably that girl, Crystal. I've known Crystal for a while. She used to live with us Miami. Hell, I, Crystal, Ally and Keith were always together. Then she and Keith moved away to pursue their dreams here in L.A. and funny enough, they both got insanely famous. Ally wanted to visit again, but with Sonic Boom and all, she was too busy. I've actually been wanting to talk to Dez for a while. I don't feel the way I used to feel about him. I actually feel the opposite. We've somehow grown apart. I love him to death, but we just can't be together. With him handling the music videos and I booking all of Austin's gigs, there really is no time for romance. I get up from the seat and walk out of the place, looking at all the sights. "Trish?" I hear someone call my name. I turn and see Dallas, in basketball shorts and a long tee. I glare but he comes closer. "Are you alright?" He asks sincerely. I'm taken aback, seeing as this little devil has never been sincere. About anything. "Yeah. I'm cool. What are you doing all alone?" I ask. I don't know why I'm suddenly interested in why he is doing anything, but it happens. "I wanted to see the sights and got lost." He says, scratching his head. Half of me wanted to hand him a complementary map I got from the hotel, the other wished I hadn't even saw him and he couldn't find his way back. "Wanna see the sights with me?" He nods and takes hold of my hand, and suddenly, I don't even remember why I was mad.

**A/N: I did this during a rain storm and had to wait till I got my internet back to post it, but I did it! Oh, today I noticed that you can see how many people have viewed your story… Over 8,000! I'm so happy I showed my mom! Lol, bye!**


	15. Quick Note!

**A/N: Whattup? Now, I have read over my past chapters and honestly? I don't like them. I feel like they're a too dramatic and not fun enough. So, what if I were to write a new story? Would you guys read it? It would be strictly fun. Funny scenes, love, and even some plot twists. I just want to know, it'd be like a cute little way of saying, "Season 2! Come sooner!". I might even write a little prologue for you guys. Well, chill like ice. Bye!**


	16. Long Lost Love and Cousins

**A/N: Hey peeps. So if you have me as one of your favorite authors or something, you know I have a new story called the Austin and Ally's Adventurous Adventures. I love it a lot and I take PMs or reviews if you want your own personalized oneshot. It's not meant to be strict or dramatic, it's meant to be fun and happy! Kay, see ya!**

Ally's POV:

The girl in front of me did not look familiar to me at all. She was famous, but I didn't know anything about her. She stepped closer, examining my face. "What happened to you, Allygator?" She said. Austin stepped forward. "Some jackass hit her with a car." He said, cursing Dallas silently. Crystal fumed. And she never ever fumed. She looked as if she was going to kill someone. That's when I squeezed her hand. "I'd like to get to know you though." I say sincerely, causing a squeal from her. "Yay! There is so many things I want to tell you!" That's when she began to mumble on and on… and on. Austin laughed as he, I, Dez and Keith followed mindlessly after Crystal.

Trish's POV:

"No way! That's impossible." I shout over the crowd. Dallas chuckles and licks his chocolate ice cream. "It's true. I can touch my cheek with my tongue." Dallas says, beginning to demonstrate. This boy had a long tongue. I smiled and took his face in my hands. "Are you some kind of mutant?" I asked. He laughed and took my hands off him. "Absolutely. I've come to eat your brain." He stuck his mouth in my hair and pretended to gnaw on it. I laughed and pushed him away. That's when it hit me. I and Dallas were having fun. I even forgot about Dez ditching me. Dallas wasn't the greatest guy in the past, but honestly… he was actually a really nice dude. Maybe we could be friends, if he stopped trying to ruin our lives. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out. "Yello?" I answered, ignoring Dallas' stare. "Hey, it's me. Meet us back at the hotel by 7, okay?" Ally's voice commanded. I sighed and looked at Dallas smiling sadly. I replied and put my phone back in my pocket. "Thy queen awaits?" Dallas jokes. I nod and lead him back to the hotel, but not before we get in one last picture of us together making funny faces.

Crystal's POV:

The whole time I and Dez walked through the record company, we talked in secret conversations when Ally would get sidetracked and talk to Keith. It was actually kind of nice. The only thing I didn't like was that he had a girlfriend, and it was Trish. I wasn't always the one who was a jealous girl, but this was crazy. I really was. I looked up at Dez who seemed to be glowing. Maybe he liked me too? But what if we did start something? What if… in all this liking each other, I feel I should give him the part on the show? And what if we break up? I could get so angry that I fire him. It's just so… hard.

Dez's POV:

Finally, we arrived at the recording room and I was actually pretty glad that I could sit down for once. I stuck my head in my hands as Austin and Keith entered the booth. Apparently, Keith is the person that Austin was supposed to record with so… They began to work on the song, and Ally noted certain things inn her song book like lyrics she should change and such. That's when I saw something on one of her pages. I know she's told me for like… ever, not to touch her song book. So I didn't. I looked in it.

_**He's loud.**_

_**He's obnoxious.**_

_**He loves the beach.**_

_**He's an amazing singer.**_

_**He's manipulative.**_

_**He's crazy.**_

_**He's funny.**_

_**He's ticklish.**_

_**He's silly.**_

_**He's beautiful.**_

_**And I love him.**_

I gasped, and that's when Ally looked up at me. "Dez…" She mumbled. I nodded quickly but she didn't look satisfied. She looked like she was about to say something, but I turned my attention back to Keith and Austin singing in the booth. Wow… Ally loves Austin. Should I tell her how he feels? Or leave it to Austin? I simply went back to what I was doing and kept shooting knowing glance when Ally looked at me. Oh man, I was so going to love this to death.

Austin's POV:

Dez has been giving me weird looks ever since I and Keith finished the session. I mean, it's his thing. He's weird but… I know this look. And it isn't good. I better find out what's up… soon.

**A/N: Sorry… I know you guys hate me for taking forever to update. And then update such a short chapter. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have started my other story so soon, but I've been busy with that. If you guys haven't looked for it, please do. And how come there wasn't a new Austin & Ally ep for this and last week?**


	17. Kissing and Cody Simpson

**A/N: Finally! As you know, I am the queen of excuses. But I think this doesn't count, you probably don't know I'm a Christian and my church has a VBS: Vacation Bible School. So I am obliged to attend. Therefore, I will risk getting in trouble and write you a freaking chapter. Lights!**

After hours of grueling work in the studio, everyone was home. I mean, at the hotel. Trish and Ally were in their room, and Austin, Dez and Dallas were in theirs. Little did they know someone was coming up the stairs, to Ally's room... that would change them forever.

Ally's POV:

I continued to straighten Trish's mass of curly hair, but nothing worked. Either it took too long to straighten or it just refused to. In the end, I left her hair in a one side straight, one side curly mess. She ended up washing it and the hair curled back to its natural position. I had already finished writing a new song for Austin, and was to make tweaks to it in the morning. But I still couldn't get mind off of Dez. Yeah, I know. Why would I be thinking of Dez right now? Because he seemed to be the reason why I wouldn't be able to sleep. Trish was yapping on about her day with Dallas when I realized something. Dez told me, one time while we were catching up, that he was never good at keeping secrets. I had a feeling I should run next door and tape his mouth shut... or put on one of those bear traps from Saw, but that would be a little extreme. If Austin Monica Moon knew I had a crush on him, and that I knew his middle name, he'd freak. And then I'd kill Dez, and Trish would kill Austin, and Dallas would run away like a little girl. It was just better this way.

After a few minutes, Trish stopped, looking deep into space. I went back to the movie on TV, Toy Story 2. The only movie that Dez thought to bring along. "I think I might break up with Dez." I heard. I paused the movie with popcorn stuck in my mouth still. "What...?" I said. But it came out muffled because of the food. She looked down shyly, "Um..." Just then, a knock on the door was heard. In a flash, Trish de la Rosa was up and at the door in Olympic time. I focused her eyes on the TV, watching as Woody turned away Buzz and his friends. It always made me cry. But I seemed to let the tears stay in their sockets. "Is Ally Dawson here?" I heard a thick Australian accent ask.

Austin's POV:

"NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" Dallas whined. Dez chuckled as if a child just asked him about ghosts. Dez stretched his long legs out behind me as we sat in a triangle. "How does one cheat at Scrabble? The number one game where cheating isn't possible?" Dez asked him skeptically. Dallas folded his arms and got up. "I don't know how, but you did." Dallas said before storming out. I quickly got up and ran after him. "Dallas! This isn't worth starting a fight-" "Austin, I just wanted to leave. Do you really think I was mad about a game? (A/N: I would be. I always lose at that game. Stupid mom and her stupid wide vocabulary. Lol, no. I love Mama CDsOnTheWall.)" I froze before laughing. I knew where Dallas was leading us, so I decided to whip out my phone and text Ally. Common courtesy, kids (A/N: Where was that courtesy when you bullied Ally? Wait a minute, I'm the one that wrote this story, I should know. Awkward...). Once we reached the door, we heard squeals of excitement. Oh, girls- wait, who is this guy?

Ally's POV:

I couldn't believe the Cody Simpson was standing in my hotel room. I mentally slapped myself for picking hello kitty pajamas. "Hi Ally. I was wondering if I could talk to you. It was very rude of me to come unannounced, but my manager told me you were in town and I should swing by." He explained calmly. I nodded before leading him outside the hotel room, seeing Austin and Dez there. I subtly shooed them out of the way before bringing him down to the lobby. "Sorry I had to bring you so far. My friends are a bit... hm, yeah." I said, scratching my head. He laughed and looked down at me. "Says the girl with the hello kitty pajamas." Cody remarked almost immediately. I giggled, "You're right. So tell me, what do I owe this visit?" I asked in a professional voice, but knew I failed when I saw Cody crack a smile. "Well, I remember more than a year ago about a call I had with you. I just wanted to know if you were still interested." He said, looking at me nervously. I looked down at my hands, then back to him. "Um, if you don't mind me asking... what exactly did we talk about?" I asked. He looked blankly at me before fixing up his posture. "Um, if you don't recall, it was about you possibly going on tour with me. As a songwriter. You really don't remember?" He asked me back with as much confusion as I had. I looked down at the ground before remembering my predicament. "No. No I don't. I was hit by a car and put in a coma for nine months. I couldn't remember a thing." I said. His eyes looked hurt, as if he saw a puppy die or a child hurt. "Oh! Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't know anything. But, if you're okay with it, would it be a possibility that you'd go on tour with me?" Cody rubbed his wrists and looked directly at me. "I'm- I'm sorry, Cody. I'm partners with Austin Moon. And Austin Moon only." I told him. He smiled slightly before giving me a hug. "It's cool, Ally. Thanks anyway." He said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving for his limo. I waved at him faintly as he drove away, waving back as well. I heard slow clapping from behind and I turned around, meeting the chocolate brown eyes of Austin. "Amazing. You turned down a mega star for a mega nothing. I owe you the world, Ally Dawson." Austin said with enthusiasm. I chuckled and nodded. The next thing came without either of us noticing. A man in a black coat was opening an umbrella for the newly started rain when he knocked Austin on the head and he crashed in to me, making our lips contact. He and I held it there for a moment, savoring it as if it was no accident. I could feel him pull away reluctantly, before he sprinted away in a mad dash for the other side of the hotel.

Trish's POV:

"I can't believe that was Cody Simpson." I told Dez as Dallas sat on the floor of our room. Dez nodded when his phone went off. He picked it up and read something, before looking away and then up at me. "What?" I asked him. He put the phone down and sat beside me. "Trish, you know I love you right?" He asked. I nodded, suddenly feeling a conversation that I and no other would want to hear. Yet, a feeling of relief was waiting at the end of this conversation. "I think... we need to break up. I just, we should see other people." Dez explained softly, waiting for a reaction. I didn't shed a tear, nor scream. I just hugged him. He took a second to comprehend before hugging me. "I do too. I love you though." I told him. He smiled and let go. He gave me a tiny peck on the nose. "That was the happiest and shortest breakup I've ever seen." Dallas interrupted. Dez and I chuckled and blushed. He got up from the bed, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "See you later, friend?" He said with a tiny smile. I nodded and shot him a wink. He began to walk out when he tripped. Luckily, he caught himself and gave me an embarrassed look before walking out more gracefully. Dallas sighed. "Well, you're a free woman. What now?" Dallas asked he lay back on Ally's bed. I laid back on mine, feeling weight off my shoulders. "I'm going to watch Pixar movies till I explode."

**A/N: I kind of didn't want to leave it like this but, eh, you'll get over it right? You: No! I hate you for making another short chapter! Me: Oh. Well did you like the kiss? You: Yeah... sort of. But you're not off the hook! Me: Yeah, I know.**


	18. Nothing TOO Important

I AM YOSHI! Okay, I will be rewriting some chapters of the story, so if you guys get a notice about a new chapter, ignore it please. Thanks!


	19. Pixar and Popstars

**A/N: I'm going to try and upload more often. I'm sorry. I'm full of sorry. Anyway, it's because I start school 2 weeks before anyone else seeing as I'm homeschooled. So therefore, my mom got angered at me for failing in Math and I was grounded, told not to write, and I couldn't watch TV till now! But I'm here, ignoring my book report, but I'm here. I suggest you re-read the story to understand this chapter.**

Ally's POV:

I stayed inside for the rest of the day, not caring to shower or change or anything. I just kept staring at the TV. The kiss was still lingering on my lips. Reminding me of the one time I'd kissed Austin on the lips. It was when he wouldn't give me my songbook back. (I changed the chapters so the kiss from forever ago didn't happen, and Dallas is related to Austin… And Austin never moved in with Dez, he still has parents. And Ally never dated Dallas, but they were forced to be childhood friends.)

_**I was determined to find Trish, she stole my songbook! I mean, does anyone know what, 'Don't touch my book' means? DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK! I was outside near the swings, glaring at the happy kids who weren't close to having a heart attack over a missing journal. They all thought it was paranoia the way I freaked whenever someone got their filthy hands on my book. And no, I'm not overreacting. You'd think these kids learned to wash their hands when they use the potty.**_

_**I found Trish arguing with Dez about something mindless, my songbook in his hands. Should I snatch it from him? I should, shouldn't I? My mind was made up when he held it above Trish's head, flipping open the pages. I ran toward him and pushed him to the ground, his long struggling body underneath me. "ALLY! I DIDN'T READ IT!" He yelled. This was the first time Dez actually surrendered to me. I snatched the book away when from the side of my eye, I saw Austin Moon running toward us. I got off Dez and he stood up quickly, dusting off his bright red pants. Austin greeted Dez, glaring at me for a second. "Why were you harassing Dez?" Austin's words were more than skeptical, as if he thought I'd really lie after he'd seen the whole thing. "I didn't **_**harass **_**this boy. I was getting back what was due to me. Maybe if you all contained your curiosity and stopped touching my songbook we'd be fine!" I yelled, saying the last part to everyone in the playground, but they were oblivious.**_

_**With a swipe of his hand, he grabbed it from my hands and held it behind his back. I stood in front of him, reaching behind his back to get it. But he'd just swivel out of the way. I was growing more irritated by the second. If this boy didn't give it up… I mustered up my courage and planted a large sloppy kiss on his warm lips. At first, he was frozen. Then he dropped the book and ran.**_

It was funny how every time I kissed Austin he'd end up running away. What did that do for him? That's one of the things I hated about him. He would just disappear and show up again as if he never left. It drove me insane. I heard the door to our room open and Dallas walked in. "Hey… Ally." He said in a monotone. I nodded at him and got out from my Indian style sitting place and got off the bed, facing the teen. "What's up?" I asked him. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "What is Trish's favorite color?" The question rang in the air for a while. My heart was pounding at the thought of Trish and Dallas. A _couple._ Austin's manager and his stepbrother. It sounded up surd, but I found myself answering, "Zebra." His chocolate eyes filled with happiness as a chuckle left his mouth. "Thanks." And with that, he left the room instantly. Dez wasn't always the best guy, but I know he'd never pursue a girl who'd already been taken. Was Trez over? And when did I start using mash-up names?

Dez's POV

Now that I and Trish were officially broken up, it was time I thought of Crystal. I had given myself 24 hours to respond with a positive answer, and if I couldn't come up with one I'd have to forget about her. Which was hard because she was everywhere. I made my way up to the counter to ask for a movie when I felt someone's presence near me. It felt almost warming for some reason. I didn't even have to look down to know it was Crystal, "Hey." She said shyly, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear. Gosh, she made me feel like jelly. "Um, sup?" I said, trying to play it cool, but she just laughed lightly. "What movie?" She pointed toward the list of movies they owned, nudging my side slightly. I pulled it up to my eyes and landed on one, "Cinderella?" I said in more of a question. She laughed again, and the man behind the counter got it for me before I had a chance to change my mind. I grabbed it reluctantly and shook it in front of her face before she followed me back to the boy's room.

Austin's POV (Guys, I can't help but hate making Austin's POVS. They're so awkward!)

_Go in there. Tell her._ My mind yelled. I just stayed silent and waited for something, anything else to get me from this bed. I hadn't taken a shower all day, which made me reek like no one's business. I was intrigued to say the least, about how I was a budding superstar and I was neglecting healthy habits. Dallas had spent most of his time fiddling with his fingers, as dazed as me. What was up with this guy? "Dude… what are you doing?" I asked skeptically. He turned his head to me, his long brown locks slapping him in the eyeballs, but he barely flinched. "Have you ever… noticed someone, but never had feelings until they did something spontaneous?" He asked me quietly. As much as I loved playing lovely big brother, I had no answer to this question. "Uh… I guess. Why?" I answered best as I could. He shook his head at the thought. "Nothin' serious. Just thinking-" Okay, even _I_ know Dallas is crushing major hard. "Dallas! Sometimes I hate when you just mumble on! Who do you like?" I asked him in exasperation, catching him off guard. After a moment of silence, he crossed his legs and turned to me, a smirk playing lightly on his lips. "Okay, I have a crush on Trish. I mean, I know she won't like me for all the crap I've put her and Ally through but… I don't know. Love is unpredictable?" That was a little bit of a shock. Dallas never used the word 'Love' unless it was in the same sentence as Call of Duty or nachos. Never something concerning a girl. Maybe I and Dallas didn't understand each other as well as we thought. I mean, it was one thing to say we were in two different books, but it was never this clear to me that maybe Dallas wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe he just needed that one that changed him. Could it be that I just needed that one that would change me? My life has been absolute chaos ever since Ally Dawson entered my life, and I love it.

Ally's POV

Trish had stayed up in our room, watching Monsters Inc. while I watched in boredom. Don't get me wrong, Pixar movies are a love of mine… but that kiss. I wish it was out of my mind. In fact, I think the only way that kiss could be removed from my mind is if I had another. That'd only happen because then the other kiss would be on my mind. I sighed heavily when the door was knocked upon rather loudly. Trish got up from her bed, never tearing her eyes away. "Fix your hair, Trish. You never know if Justin Bieber is behind that door…" I mumbled, my head starting to throb from laying upside down on my bed. She giggled kind of and opened the door, suddenly stopping all movement. "Can I play?"

**I have some problems… girl problems. Nuff said. So here it is! Will work on the next and keep updating those old chapters. If you're too lazy to re-read them, basically, Austin wasn't a huge bully and corrected and detailed some of the stuff in there. Toodles!**


	20. The End Is Here

**A/N: I'm going to skip because I'm lazy. As if you didn't already know! How are you? Good. Okay. Bye. **

Ally's POV:

It's been a week since Justin Bieber showed up at our hotel, knocking on our door. He isn't the only one who has visited us. It was pretty crazy. I remember Trish passing out in his arms. Tons of celebrities visited, asking for my help on writing songs. I even got a call from Ed Sheeran! That was wild. Austin hasn't mentioned the kiss. In fact, he acted as if it never happened. So I acted as if it didn't happen too. But that was all too soon before I found out that Austin was going on tour. The label loved him, kept him signed and he's even touring with this new band, IM5.

I however, was not able to go with him. I had school; I had a scholarship I was to be offered if I wanted to go to college. So Austin would have to find a new songwriter. I hadn't told him this yet, but I'm sure he knew it was going to happen. I had a different life than Austin. He was a singer, I was a girl who played piano and wrote songs part time. For fun. I wasn't really a songwriter. "Of course." Dez said to the pizza man on the phone. I must've been zoning out on Austin again, because I was told never to give Dez the phone for pizza. He'd order out all of L.A. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. "Ally, how do you feel for pasta?" Dez asked, putting his hand on his hip and holding the bottom of the phone with his thumb and pointer finger. For whatever reason. "It's nice…" I mumbled. He nodded and ordered that too, smiling in glee before hanging up. "I'll be out in the shower, Ally. If the pizza man isn't here in 30 minutes, it's free." He patted my head and left to shower, while I sat on my bed.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind. I haven't seen my songbook in forever. I sighed and walked around, trying to find a piece of paper. I was in the songwriting mood and I wasn't going to waste any time. "None…" I whispered. I ran out of our room and went next door to Austin's room. Austin was at a meeting with his manager so it was just Dallas. I knocked on the door, when it flung open. "HI ALLY!" Dallas said quickly, pulling me in. He slammed the door shut and ran around the room. "Dallas…?" I asked. He stopped, jumping lightly on his feet. "Yep?!" He said. "How much sugar did you eat?" He pointed toward his bed, which was filled with candy wrappers and empty energy drinks. I scooped up the trash and threw it away, "Do you have any paper?" He nodded and pointed at Austin's drawer. I walked over and opened it, seeing many scattered lined paper. I grabbed a few when I felt familiar leather against my fingers. _It can't be… _I thought. I picked the papers up and saw it, my songbook.

Austin's POV: 

"Thanks again!" I said, shaking Jimmy Star's hand. He smiled and shook it back. I was officially going on the, "Without You" tour. And I was super excited. I couldn't wait to tell Ally, who was probably bored out of her mind at the hotel. I had yet to have much of a talk with her about our kiss, but I wanted more. And I knew something else; Ally had to go home soon. And I was devastated. I wouldn't talk about it with her, but she knew it as well as I did. It was going to happen soon. I called for a cab and stood outside of the restaurant, watching as a car sped toward me. It stopped and I climbed in, telling the man where the hotel was. But I told him to make a quick stop at a friend of mine's bakery.

Crystal's POV:

Hey Dez, I know we've only been friends for a while but- No, no, no. That won't work. Something else. Um, I like you, do you like me? It sounds too uncertain. Okay, how about just telling him? I knew exactly why I couldn't **just** tell him. Cause he just broke up with Trish. He probably still was stale. Wait, who was I kidding? He wasn't stale. He was better than that, he was happy. Maybe he wasn't ready for a girlfriend. Maybe not. It was a long day at the studio, Dez rehearsing religiously for his part in the upcoming episode. I, being the longest running character on this show, had a lot of time to spend with Dez, who asked for tips every time we walked by each other. It wasn't annoying, it was cute how determined he was to get it right the first time. I almost got fired when I first came in, because I came in thinking everything would be handed to me.

"How was I?" My character, asked Dez's. "Honestly, better than Mandy could ever be…" His character said, talking about the mean girl of the crew, Mandy. "I was so nervous, you know?" I said, faking chills. I made sure my voice sounded shaky. But in all honesty, it wasn't fake chills. I and Dez would have to kiss in this scene, and it was definitely going to be a little harder to breathe with this boy in front of me, smiling his crazy smile. "Couldn't tell. Too mesmerized by that amazing voice of yours…" He said, inching close to me. He placed his left hand on my neck, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're beautiful." I said, breathing softly on his pink lips. He pressed his lips on mine finally, chuckling a little. I kept smiling throughout the kiss, and we didn't pull away like the director said. In fact, by the time the cameras were off, we had pretty much still stayed latched together.

Austin's POV:

"I'VE GOT PIZZA!" I screamed out to Ally's room. I saw Dallas run to me with fear in his eyes, looking rather pitiful. "You may want to say your last words…" He said, pointing toward the balcony where Ally stood with her arms folded. In her right hand was her song…book. Oh no. I handed Dallas the pizza, and he pretended not to be too excited. I walked outside, without Ally even turning to me. "Ally…" I said. My voice wasn't any louder than a mouse's squeak. She turned to me, with her eyes bearing into me. "I looked for this… thinking all my secrets were dropped in the wrong hands." She said, staring at the songbook, holding out to me, as if giving it back. "As you can see, I was right." She said, looking up at me. I couldn't even bear to look into her eyes. She looked absolutely disappointed in me. "I thought you were a good guy, Austin. I thought you changed…" She said, her voice cracking on the last word. "I was actually really sad about leaving, because I had fallen for you." She said. I glanced at her, my eyes wide. "What-""And no matter how much I pushed it aside, you were always the one I wanted. So, tell me what the hell made you think I wouldn't find out?!" She threw the book at me, and I caught it swiftly, which only made her frown more. She ran inside, pushing past Dallas as he had a few slices of pizza in his mouth by now. I held the book against me, wondering what I was to say to make this girl believe me. I ran out into the room as she had left, and found her in the lobby, rushing toward the doors. "Ally!" I yelled, catching attention from anyone in the lobby in earshot. Everyone turned to us. "Ally! I stole it from you… I know. I didn't read it though. As much as I wanted to, there were things I might have seen, but your music meant more. I took it and I don't know why!" I yelled at her with all my strength and she slowly turned to me. Her eyes were running over with tears, with her pale cheeks a pink color. "You mean more to me than anything, Ally Dawson. And whether you like it or not, you feel the same. I love you." Once the words had left, there was no taking it back. And Ally knew that. At first, she gasped, and then she just stared in disbelief. "Ever since I met you. You've been on my mind, you crazy girl. And you don't even know how much those lips," I caught a glance of her lips, walking toward her. "Have found their way into my dreams. How those eyes," I stared her deep in her eyes, "Caught me in a whirl wind and I can't get out. You're perfect-" She smashed her lips on mine, and this time, I didn't run away.

**3 months later…**

Ally was back at home, still working toward college. Dez had gotten his dream role, and dream girl. Dallas and Trish are probably better besties than she and Ally. And Austin and Ally are still the cutest couple ever. Who cares that the magazines eat them up? Who cares that the fans have jealousy issues? Austin may have run away from a lot of things, but with Ally by his side, it was all worth it.

**A/N: Extremely cheesy, I know. This is the last of my crap, I guess. Bye guys! I had fun!**


End file.
